Full Moon
by rachel0525
Summary: Bella's at cliffs edge. Hearing Edwards voice. But what happen when the story shifts. From a New Moon to a Full moon? A story of Bella and Jacob's continuing friendship after she DOESN'T jump off the cliff. But Edward returns looking for Bella. R
1. Chapter 1

**Bella**

**I stepped out to the edge , keeping my eyes on the empty space in front of me. My toes felt ahead blindly, caressing the edge of the rock when they encountered it. I drew in a deep breath and held it... waiting.**

**"Bella."**

**I smiled and exhaled.**

_**Yes? **_**I didn't answer out loud, for fear that the sound of my voice would shatter the beautiful illusion. He sounded so real, so close. It was only when he was disapproving like this that I could hear the true memory of his voice - the velvet texture and the musical intonation that made up the most perfect of all voices.**

**"Don't do this," he pleaded.**

_**You wanted me to be human, **_**I reminded him. **_**Well, watch me.**_

**"Please. For me"**

_**But you won't stay with me any other way.**_

**"Please." It was just a whisper in the blowing rain that tossed my hair and drenched my clothes - making me as wet as if this were my second jump of the day.**

**I rolled up onto the balls of my feet.**

**"No, Bella!" He was angry now, and the anger was so lovely.**

**I smiled and raised my arms straight out, as if I were going to dive, lifting my face into the rain. But it was too ingrained from years of swimming at the public pool - feet first, first time. I leaned forward, crouching to get more spring...**

**"Bella!" I heard someone call from behind me, it was not the angry voice I expected, it was husky and far off and stopped me in surprise. I turned my head around to look in the general direction of the scream and I spotted Jacob running top speed toward me. I twisted the rest of my body so I was fully facing him. **

**"Dammit! Why couldn't you wait for me, you could have gotten hurt!" Jake scolded me as he slowly approached, his face heavy with disapproval, grief and worry. Had something gone wrong? He was suppost to be chasing Victoria down. I frowned at the thought of Jacob that close to Victoria. Behind him Sam came out of the trees. **

**"Look at the water Bella, didn't you notice that it's turning into a hurricane out there?" Anger filled his voice and his expression became dark. He took a deep breath, "Are you okay?" He murmured touching my cheek, his hand was hot and felt nice on my freezing body. **

**"Yeah," I whispered, looking down, "What happened? Did you... find her? Or... catch up to her?" I shivered, not because it was cold, it was impossible to be cold standing next to Jacob. **

**"No. She took off into the water - the bloodsuckers have the advantage there. I got worried, and thats why I raced home - I was afraid she was goind to double back swimming. You spend so much time on the beach..." He trailed off, a catch in his throat. Sam looked up toward the gray sky. **

**"Common'," Sam said, "we better get back to the hospital" His voice was filled with agony, his face showed no emotion but his eyes were hard and cold.**

**"Is someone hurt? Did she fight you?" I questioned quickly, worrying for the sack of the pack. Embry, Paul, Jared. They were over confident and could easily get hurt. I'd seen enough vampire action to know that. **

**"No, no." Jacob assured me, but still pain in his voice, we started walking toward the houses, "When we got back, Em was waiting with the news. It's Harry Clearwater. Harry had a heart attack this morning." He stared ahead his eyes tight and his arms stiff. **

**"Harry?" I shook my head, trying to absorb what he was saying. Here I was going to jump off a cliff and almost kill myself and Harry was in the hospital. Guilt flooded me. I looked down, ashamed at myself. I was going cliff diving to hear voices and back at the reservation everyone was sick with worry over Harry, I would only have made that worse. Worse for Jacob especially, he didn't need anymore pain right now. "Oh, no! Does Charlie know?" **

**"Yeah he's over there, too, with my dad." I hadn't realized we were at Jake's house already. We walked through the door and into the warm air. I could hear the rain on the roof from the storm. Billy wasn't here and it made the room feel empty. He came and sat on the couch next to me and I leaned against his chest, his arm wrapped around me. His head fell back and his eyes drooped. He was so tired, poor Jacob. I wondered when he'd slept last. He looked as exhausted as I felt. His mouth stretched wide as he let out a huge yawn. I patted his head and smoothed his hair. His eyes drooped again and then closed. I let myself drift into unconscience to. **

**I heard a door shut and the lights flickered on. Jake jumped to his feet, startled. **

**"Sorry," Billy murmured, "didn't mean to wake you guys." The look on his face was easily identifiable. Grief. Poor Harry. Poor Sue. Poor Billy. Poor Charlie. Sam was behind him, pushing his wheelchair. **

**"Oh, Billy!" I said empathetically. He looked up and nodded. I slowly got up and Sam pushed Billy closer to us. **

**"Yeah," he said, "Its gonna be hard all around" Sam whispered looking down at Billy instead of toward us. **

**"Bella, you should go see Charlie, he's pretty upset, Harry was his best friend" Billy looked at Jacob and then his dark eyes shifted to me. I nodded. **

**"I'll come with you" Jacob said turning toward me and slowly started walking toward the door. When he passed his dad, he put his hand on his shoulder. And I followed him out the door. He walked around my truck to the drivers door and hopped in. My truck roared to life.**

**"How are you gonna get home?" I asked as we started driving down the road. **

**"I'm not going home, remember?" He said turning towards me and smiling. His smile made me feel better, my own personal sun.**

**"How long are you gonna be?" I said quickly changing the subject, I didn't want to picture him runnning through the dark woods as a wolf hunting down Victoria. **

**My question took him off guard.**

**"Umm..." He answered, "I'm not sure," He turned back to me, "why?"**

**I thought about a way to phrase this that he wouldn't misinterprit. **

**"Well... I was wondering if you could come over later tonight, when Charlies asleep..." His eyes lite up in happiness and my favorite grin streched across his sad face, "Because I'm worried... about Victoria" I answered quickly. **

**"Sure" He said smiling widely. I ride was pretty quiet after that. His smile never faded and that made me feel good, though I knew he was smiling for all the wrong reasons. His eyes were deep in thought, and I was wondering what he was thinking. He stopped the truck infront of Charlies house and turned toward me.**

**"Promise?" I asked quietly.**

**"Promise." He said confidently. An emotion flickered across his face to fast for me to see. Slowly he started to lean in towards me. There wasn't much space in between him and me. His eyes slowly started to close. I hadn't decided yet. But I loved him didn't I? Not in the same way he did, but I still did. I knew Edward was never coming back. My happily never after. But it didn't HAVE to be that way. I was happy with Jacob, wasn't I. And were was his happily ever after. If I couldn't get mine, shouldn't I atleast give him his? My eyes started to close as he got closer and he placed his hand on my cheek.**

**Lights flashed across the darkness and our eyes both shot up to see Charlie's police cruiser pull into the driveway. Crap, was it that late? I turned to see Jacob sliding off the seat.**

**"Seeya' later Bells." He whispered, winked and then disappeared into the darkness, leaving the door shut silently behind him. I sat there for a second before I remembered. I slipped out of my truck and shut my door, and jogged toward the house. Charlie was already inside. And as soon as I came in the door and saw his expression, the happiness Jake brought disappeared. **

**"Oh dad!" I said hugging him and buring my face into his jacket. **

**"Yeah" He said, staring at the floor. **

**I was already in bed and had been for some time when I heard a knock on the window. I was numb and in pain from thinking about Edward again. I knew I wasn't going to have a dreamless night. I got up and carefully guided myself through the dark until I got to my window. I slide it open as quiet as I could and stepped aside. Jake swang through the window and landed with a muted thud on the floor. We both paused listening to Charlies snores. **

**"Hey" he whispered, "Promised, didn't I?"**


	2. Chapter 2

**Edward**

**I stared out into the night sky. What bleak meaningless darkness. So predictible. I didn't want to move, I couldn't move. The numbness made me useless. Useless to my family. That is percisely why I left. I was depressing and useless. Why try to avoid the simple truth. Why try to ignore the pain of being seperated from Bella. I felt so stupid. Me in Brazil and Victoria somewhere far away. I questioned my soul more constantly now. And my life seemed purely pointless now that its meaning was gone. **

**I believed in heaven, in hell, and in God. I knew the kind of torture and pain I was putting myself through, but what was the point? I believed in heaven, in hell, and in God. **

**And this was definitely hell.**

**But didn't I do the right thing? Didn't I give her the life I always wanted her to have? A life with happiness. She would find a man, get married, have children, get old, be happy. Everything I couldn't do with her. I was a constant danger. I could not, I would not, let her life be wasted with me. **

**She deserved better.**

**Then why was I contemplating running back? Why was I dying to run back to Forks and check on her. It was a wicked think for me to think of, knowing it would only cause me more pain. But I still wanted to do it. I had a perfect memory and could recall every word, every touch, every smell of my life. And yet, her memories were dim and blurry. I remembered that day in the meadow, but only certain parts. **

**And so the lion fell in love with the lamb...**

**And then the lion left the lamb unprotected so that the lamb could have a good, happy life while the lion wallowed in his own filthe.**

**I must be masochistic. **

**Or just crazy...**

**I stood up and walked through the starless night. My life was a starless night. Absolutely no point. I stared down towards my hands. hating their inhuman strength, their cold, hard, stone like texture. I was a monster... And Bella deserved better...**

**I looked toward the North. Maybe I would just check on her. Make sure she was okay. Make sure she was alive and well. That was a responsible reason to go back. I guessed. Just to see her alive. **

**My phone vibrated in my pocket and I was suddenly scared. I pulled it quickly out of my pocket, checking the number, and pressing it to my ear.**

**"Yes?" I said in a sad monotone voice. I knew she hated hearing me like this.**

**"Edward...? Your going back?" She said surprised. I sighed. Of course Alice would see me leave. She had just better been watching me and not Bella. I had previously told her not to. I explained that Bella had promised and we'd already done enough damage... **

**"No." I said bleakly. I wanted this for her. **

**"Oh..." She said sadly, "Sorry to interupt then" And the line went dead.**

**Alice knew what I was going through, she was going through it too. But it was much worse for me. I missed Bella sooo much. I sighed. And flat out sprinted North, praying that I would get to cover before the sun rose.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bella**

**"Yes, you did promise." I whispered shifting my weight and looking into his eyes, "Thank you."**

**He smiled and walked toward my bed. He sat down and patted the space beside him. I followed him and sat down. He imediately took my hand and played with my fingers. He was quiet, but I could tell something was bothering him.**

**"Jake," I asked and with my other hand lifted his face till he was looking into my eyes, "what's wrong?"**

**His smile faltered but then lit up again.**

**"I dont know what your talking about..." He whispered.**

**"Somethings bothering you Jake. What is it?"**

**He frowned and wouldn't look me in the eye.**

**"I was thinking about Valentine's Day... and what we talked about actually..." **

**"Oh" I answered, my voice sounded far away. I remembered.]**

**"Bella," he whispered, peering at me from behind his long eyelashes, "I know what he did to you, but Bella, I would never do that to you. You know that right?" His voice was full of emotion and he was trying very hard not to let it show. **

**"Aww... Jake...I - " He put his finger over my mouth and turned his face in the opposite direction.**

**"Bella, I... I, I love you. I really do. And I just wish..." I turned his face toward me. It was very hot, but the heat was comforting. I saw why he turned away. **

**His eyes were red and his cheeks were wet. It was hard to see in the dark but I could see the light reflecting off the wetness from the moon. I knew he didn't like showing any kind of weakness, any kind of emotion. He was crying. He was in pain, very bad pain. **

**Over me.**

**I instantly needed to comfort him. It was an automatic reflex whenever I saw him like this. I didn't even think about it anymore. I wrapped my armes around him and snuggled up to his chest. He sniffed and tried to wipe away the evidence. He was trying to be strong. Seeing him so weak and innocent it reminded me of how we used to be. Human and human. Best friends. I took a deep breath. **

**I used my hand to find his cheeks in the darkness and wiped off the remainder of wetness. I got onto my knees and craned my neck until my lips found his. **

**He froze. Startled by my enthusiasm and sudden change in perspective. He slowly thawed and wrapped his arms around my waist. His hands found a small of my bare back and the heat was intense. Finally, i realized what I was doing. But I didn' stop.**

**I did love Jacob and he was happier now, I could feel that. Maybe it was his happily ever after after all. I raised my hands and rested them on his hair. I could feel the wetness overflowing in my eyes, but I didn't care. **

**He started to have a new edge to his kiss. His arms gripped me tighter, and his mouth moved quicker. My heartbeat sped ahead. It reminded me briefly of when Edward kissed me. But I didn't need to clutch at my chest. Jacob kept me whole.**

**Like always. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Edward**

**I wasn't paying much attention to were I was going. I just had to get there. As far as I knew I was somewhere in Kansas, I dimly remembered passing through highway 35 and I was probably somewhere by Topeka. I didn't care. But I had to stop and find shelter. I felt so caged, so limited by the sunlight. Like a lion in the zoo, pacing along the fence. I sat down in the cover of a forest. I'd have to stay here until it was dark enough again. I would keep running because it wasn't that light but I didn't know my chances of finding another large cover like this one in time. **

**I wasn't going to take that chance.**

**It wasn't good for me to be stopped and alone. Were I could think about Bella and what I was doing. But it was also a good thing in a very odd sense. What was I doing? I had told Alice not to watch over Bella and here I was running to Forks, already halfway there. **

**I knew the reason I had convinced myself of was wrong. I was not going to make sure she was okay. I was not going to check on her.**

**I was going so I could see her again. Smell her again. Feel her skin again. Taste her scent on my tongue. **

**"Ugh," I groaned, scaring a bird in a nearby tree, "this is wrong." My phone vibrated again. I wasn't going to answer it. It had been ringing all night long when I was running and I didn't care anymore now than I did the first time. I knew who it was anyway. It was Alice. Calling again, and again, and again. I trusted she was curious as to why I was heading to Forks, and then changing my mind, and back again. I wanted to kill myself. Maybe I would. Emmett and Jasper wouldn't help but I knew others who could...**

**My phone rang constantly in my pocket. Alice was seeing my new plan obviously. Great. **

**I pulled the phone out of my jeans and shoved it, too hard, against my ear.**

**"What do you want Alice!" I almost yelled at her coldly. I was disappointed at myself. But not enough to take it back. I had been raised and taught to be respectful to a lady. I wasn't doing to good. But I had thrown away everything else important to me. My virtue, my life, my ethics, my memories, my love. My soul.**

**"Edward, what are you doing?" She asked curious again, "I saw your future shift a few times and I got worried at your last choice..." **

**"That's not your buisness."**

**"Edward..." Her voice was full of agony. I realized what my words meant. I meant it wasn't her buisness about me going to see Bella...**

**"Edward... Please dont hurt yourself. It is my buisness. I love you, your my brother. Please... Please" she begged. Regret washed through me. **

**"I'm sorry Alice. I don't know what I'm doing... You probably know what I'm doing better than I do..."**

**She giggled over the phone, happy to get a semi human response out of me. I wondered what I sounded like over the past while. Probably the same way I felt.**

**"Where are you?" She finally said. **

**"Again. You probably know better than I do... But I **_**think**_** I'm somewhere near Topeka... Maybe."**

**"So close?" she whispered, "Maybe I should - "**

**"No Alice, you stay with Jasper. he's going through a rough time too you know..."**

**"Not as bad as you..." She whispered softly. I sighed. True, but irrelevant.**

**"Alice, I gotta let you go..." The pain in my voice was very prominent now. She noticed. Anyone would. **

**"Ok... bye..." She murmured.**

**"Bye"**

**I put the phone back in my pocket and waited.**

**Waited for life, waited for death. It didn't matter anymore. Nothing did. I had to hear the thoughts of every couple that I walked by. The thoughts of lovers. Thoughts I used to have about Bella. Thoughts like hoe beautiful they were, how lucky they were to have them.**

**But not one of them even slightly compared to Bella. Her delicious, intoxicating scent. The one I had to fight for so long to ignore, I suddenly wanted more than ever. Her dark choclate hair. Her beautiful hazel eyes. Her fragile, plae skin, that streched over her thin breakable bones. **

**I imediately thought of Alice's vision. The one of her two fates. I'd either kill her, or she'd become one of us. A monster. Two fates that would never happen. I couldn't let it. I was doing the right thing staying away. I should continue to stay away. Let her grow up, get married.**

**What had happened when we left? Had she finally responded to that vile Mike Newton? Or Tyler? Or Eric? Had they jumped at the margin of space? Had she accepted one of their affections? Had she kissed one of them? Had she found her true love? Had she forgotten all about me?**

**I acidentally destroyed the pine tree that I was leaning against. Had she? And then I fianlly realized, thats what I wanted. **

**That was what **_**I **_**wanted for **_**her**_**.**

**What did **_**I **_**want for **_**me? **_

**That wasn't important though. What was important was that Bella was safe and happy in a human life. I shouldn't exist. i shouldn't have entered her life, ruined it. If I had been human like I was suppost to be, planned to be, I'd be under a gravestone. Having died of war, having died of age, having died of sickness, having died of starvation or a natural disaster.**

**Having had died. That was enough for me. **

_**What was I doing?**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Bella**

**Jacob started to pull away before I did. Kissing Jacob felt... Good. Like my own personal sun had not just brightened my day, but my whole life. I was relectant to stop and tried to hold on against his iron grip. His skin was soft and warm, nothing like Edward's, but just as comforting. Finally I loosened my arms and let him push my face away. I kept my left arm on his shoulder but my right one trailed down his collarbone to rest on his hot chest. He opened his eyes and raised one eyebrow, thinking my comforting was humorous. But smugness radiated from all the cells in his body. My favorite grin was streched across his beautiful russet colored skin. His eyes full of happiness instead of the agony that had filled them previously. **

**I smiled back. My eyes were starting to adjust to the darkness and I could finally see him fully. He wrapped his arms around my back and crushed my into one of his vice tight bear hugs. he wasn't my Jacob, but he could be. We were quiet for some time before he finally spoke.**

**"I love you Bella." He whispered, tilting his face down to my height.**

**"I love you Jacob." I whispered, and the tears reappeared. He raised his huge hand to gentle wipe the tears away, smiling.**

**"I always knew that." Hw murmured and leaned down to kiss my cheek. **

**"So are we like..." I said slowly, trying to lighten the subject, "dating?"**

**He chuckled. And took my hand again.**

**"That depends, are we going to tell Charlie? Because I might need a Kelvar vest..." He teased. I laughed, a little loud but Charlie was snoring loudly. Dead asleep.**

**"Hey dad!" I said skipping down the stairs, a huge smile on my face. He was startled by my happiness but otherwise pretended he didn't notice.**

**"Hey kid. How was last night with Jacob? I never got the chance to ask..." He trailed off and frowned.**

**"Good. For the most part. Sorry about that Dad... Hey can Jake come over this morning?" I asked as I put a Pop-Tart into the toaster and pushed the button down, "He asked last night but I forgot."**

**"Ummm... Sure, I gotta go anyway. I'm gonna help Sue..." he trailed off again. Poor Charlie. The toaster scared me and he laughed at my bewildered expression. Of all the monsters I've hung around with and I'm scared of a toaster. There was a quick knock at the door and Charlie turned to get the door.**

**"I'll get it Dad." I said skipping past him. I swung open the door and Jacob was leaning against the door frame.**

**"Hey Bells" he said, "Hey Charlie!" He called over my shoulder.**

**"Common in Jake." I said and scooted aside so he could pass. He walked into the kitchen and sat in my usual chair across the table from Charlie. I followed into the kitchen and got out a pan. **

**"Hey Jake, I was just making Charlie eggs. You want some?" I said not turning to face them. I knew he'd be hungry. After he left last night he'd gone running around again, he probably hadn't gotten home yet.**

**"Sure, sure." He answered and started talking to Charlie. I was only slightly aware of the conversation they were having, focusing on cooking so I didn't burn anything. Charlie asked him about Sam and Emily, his life, how was his weekend and Billy. Jacob answered simply asking more questions toward Charlie so he wouldn't have to go into to many details. When the eggs were done I flipped them onto plates and piled on toppings for Jake. He ate like a bottomless pit. And brought them to the table. i walked around to Charlie placing the plate infront of him.**

**"Thanks Bells." He said grabbing his fork and stabbing a piece of egg. I walked around the table to Jake and Charlies eyes followed. Jacob noticed too. **

**"Thanks Bells." He said and I leaned down to kiss him on the lips before he began eating. Charlie dropped his fork. I walked toward the counter and began washing the pan and spatula. I could hear Jacob's quiet laughter, probably at Charlies expression. I smiled too. I was happy. Amazingly. I was happy with Jacob. They ate in silence. I went to the table and watch them eat. Charlie was slower and his eyes never left Jacob and me. Jake almost breathed in the food. poor Jake he was probably starving, I didn't make enough for him. Jake looked up at me hovering over him and smiled. He patted his knee and I walked around the chair to sit on his lap. Charlies face was full of emotions from joy to wary to anger to happiness. He was happy I was happy with Jacob, but it was also his job as a father to not want his daughter dating.**

**Jacob finished first and started to get up. I put my hand to his chest and took his plate from him. Charlie finished too so I took his plate as well and placed them into the sink. Charlie remained sitting watching me with shrewd speculation like he was dreaming. Jake stood up and came to help. I washed, he dried and put away. Finally Charlie looked at the clock and stood up. **

**"Well, I better get going..." he said reluctantly, as if he was wondering if it was safe to leave, "What are you two doing today?"**

**Of course he would know that Jake and I would be doing something together today, anyone would. Me and Jake were like the Earth and the Sun. He was cautious though. What did he think we were going to do? Run off to Vegas as soon as he left. **

**"Well, I was thinking we could go to visit Sam and Emily today, and before that we could hang out in the garage and work on the Rabbit some more and I have some chores to do," he frowned, "if you wanna Bella, I wouldn't hold it against you if you ditched me before the chore part though." He laughed and I laughed too.**

**"I think I'll survive." I giggled. And he smiled. Charlie glanced between us. **

**"Will Billy be home?" He questioned wary.**

**"Probably." Jake answered laughing. He knew where Charlie was heading with this. And he knew how awkward this was for me. **

**"Well if he isn't -" Charlie began. I sighed**

**"Dad, he most likely will be okay?" I said in an embarassed tone. **

**"Okay..." He muttered and grabbed his jacket. I got up and grabbed my jacket to. Jacob was wearing a shirt and a hoodie. He had to. It was winter and snowing and someone would question a bare footed, bare chested 6 foot whatever teenager running through the woods with giant muscles.**

**Charlie left first. Idleing in the street. We went out side and he drove away. I locked the door and Jacob swung me up in his arms. I was laughing and smacking his back as he fireman-carried me to my truck. He dropped me by the front, took my face in his hands and kissed me. Very passionatly. I wasn't being careful and he definately wasn't being careful. he grabbed my waist and pushed it up against his. I pulled away and smack him in the chest. He had his hood up and it made his face darker. He smiled evilly and grabbed me by the waist swinging me in a full circle above his head. I was laughing and smiling. It reminded me of when I was little, Charlie used to do that to me. He placed me down, I pecked him on the lips and he marched to the drivers side. Grinning and chuckling the whole time. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Edward**

**I slumped against the tree I was leaning on. My whole world had stopped revolving and the axis speared through my cold, dead, inhuman heart. If I was still human, I would had died, if my heart still beat, it would have broken. I thought I was in pain before, it seemed like a cruel joke now. **

**Isn't this what I wanted? Bella to move on? No. I told myself that, but I never wanted her too. That was why I ran back to Forks. Thats why i hid in the trees by her house. Thats why I listened to her morning conversation. Thats why I stayed to watch her leave. And now, all I wanted to do was rip myself limp from limp and burn myself. I would take that pain any day. **

**But not this. **

**Bella had moved on. To who, I couldn't tell. And that killed me even more, if it was possible. I didn't want to kill myself right now though, I had bigger, more important plans.**

**I would kill him. A growl built in my chest. My hands clenched into fists.**

**No. I sighed, staring down at my hands, hating them again. No. I couldn't do that. Bella.... Bella loved him, whoever he was. I couldn't do that to her. I wouldn't. **

**I fell to my knees on the damp ground. I was in hell.**

**But it was self-inflicted. I knew there was a line jockeying behind me, waiting for Bella to leave, or me too. And I did. And that fate came true. **

**I was frozen to the ground. Maybe a few miliseconds had passed. I felt like I could cry, if my body was incapible of it. **

**What point was in life? What point in living? I would kill myself. I would do it now!**

**My phone vibrated, and I lost all my enthusiasm. Could I ever stop hurting the people I loved. I left Bella bleeding and wounded by my harsh words. I hurt my family, Esme especially, who saw how horrible and useless I was. I hurt Alice, because I was trying to hurt myself, and she was going through it too. I sighed. And let my head hang. **

**I imediately turned around and ran, ran as fast as I could. I ran through trees and shrubs. Until I hit a familiar place. A long straight section of the curved highway. The treaty line. Two bounding leaps and I'd be in enemy territory, a place where old men still remembered stories of the Cullen family from many years ago. Were our truth and secrets were known. A place where, if I crossed, I would surely be revealed... Or killed. I wondered if Ephraim was still alive somewhere. Or maybe another member of the long lost pack. That would kill me. **

**That was all I was asking for.**

**I stared down at my phone. Why wasn't Alice calling? I assumed she would have by now. Maybe she was on her way down here to stop me. She better not be. Alice would be furious. **

**I stared at the round and coiled to spring. I took to huge leaps and the scent hit me like a concrete wall.**

**Ewww. **

**I continued to run through the trees. The dark jade turning to blurs from how fast I was going. I loved running, it made me happy. But nothing could make me happy now. The soil started to turn into rocks under my feet and soon my feet raced along a floor of stone. I skidded to a stop and a high overlooking cresent that reached out over the water. I scanned the area and far below me to my right, was First Beach and the small houses of La Push.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bella**

**"So, is Charlie done giving me the awkward boyfriend talk..." He laughed as we drove down the highway. The weather was actually nice. For Forks. The clouds were still thick but it wasn't misty, or raining, or windy, or snowing. Nice. I laughed too. He seemed totally relaxed at the thought of Charlie's surprise, "You should have seen his face!" He chuckled. I chuckled too.**

**"Don't get to comfortible," I warned him mockingly, "he's got a gun! I'm amazed he hasn't put a restraining order on you yet!" He probably has, I thought, he has more than enough resources at work to do that. He looked at me and grinned. **

**"I'll take my chances." He whispered leaning across the seats to kiss me on the cheek. My heart beat sped up and he leaned away his lips twitching, trying to hide his amusement. **

**"If I'd know that you'd freak out on my like last night I would have cried sooner," he teased, "That night sure turned around quickly!" I blushed and hid my face, staring out my window. He had his window down and cool air rushed around the small cab. I would have shivered except his boiling arm was around me, keeping me warm. We passed into La Push and took the narrow drives to Billy's. He parked the car infront of his house and hopped out. I was alot slower, fiddling with my seat belt, pushing the door open. By the time I got out Jake was already at the door. **

**We walked into the dark room and he flicked on the lights. Again the house felt empty. **

**"Wheres Billy?" I asked, scanning the room. Jacob walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge. **

**"Probably down at the Clearwater's" He said reaching in and grabbing two sodas. He walked back to the couch and patted the space beside him, holding out one of the pops. I went and sat down beside him. He opened my can and gave it to me then opened his. I took a little sip of mine and placed it on my lap. Jake chugged the can down and placed it on the floor beside him. **

**"What do you want to do?" He asked me, pressing his cheek against my hair, "I mean **_**if**_** there is anything to do around here..." He ran his hand through his hair. He looked suddenly embarassed and awkward. He leaned away from me. **

**"Well..." I said, judging his expression, " We could always go to Emily's. Maybe Paul or Embry are down there..." I touched his cheek and it turned bright red. I giggled. He looked away then suddenly chuckled.**

**"You wanna go hang out with Paul? Are you nuts? Or maybe..." he whispered, a sly look in his eye, "You like him?" I laughed. **

**"I think I'm already taken." I smiled and kissed his neck.**

**My arms locked around his neck and my lips traced his jaw and up his cheek. He wrapped his arms around my waist and easily lifted my onto his lap. I snuggled into his chest, warm and cozy. He kissed the top of my head gently and hugged me. **

**Then I realized. I hadn't thought about Edward all morning and night. I hadn't had a bad dream. And I wasn't scared anymore. I was actually happy. Not exactly healed but almost like the cut sealed over and was starting to fade. being with Jake, it was kinda like the opposite of Edward. Well exactly opposite. he wasn't so restrained when it came to physical relationship. Even now the way he was kissing me should be illegal. **

**He started to lay across the couch, streching his legs across the cushions and letting them hang over the edge. I lay on top of him, curled up. his arms were tightly wrapped around me. The windows in the kitchen were open and they spread a cool breeze around the house. I knew I wouldn't need it, but I pulled the blanket off the top on the couch and laid it over me and him. I twisted around so my back was against his chest and stared at the ceiling. **

**"I'm boring you aren't I?" He muttered guilty, he began to sit up.**

**"No, no. Really I'm fine. You should go to sleep though," I murmured tracing the darkness under his eyes, "you look very tired..." He closed his eyes and they fluttered open again. Then slowly closed. I lay my head by his neck and turned to look out the window.**

**"Ugh!" He yelled sitting up, "let's get out of here before I pass out." **

**"No, no. Get your sleep." I said trying to push him down unsucessfully. **

**"Sure, sure." He said, pulling his legs off the couch and standing up, "Let's go to Emily's. Drive, walk or ambulance?" He joked. pulling my arm. **

**"Walk," I said hopping up, "but that doesn't disclude the ambulance..." He laughed and opened the door for me.**

**"Oh, hello Bella. Hi Jake." Emily mumbled surprised, "I didn't know you where coming over. Have you heard any news on the trail from Sam yet?" She asked turning back to the oven. **

**"New trail?" Jake asked pulling away from me and steping toward Emily, "What new trail? A bloodsucker?" I walked toward the table and sat down. This was a werewolf conversation.**

**"Um yeah," Emily said taking the loaf of bread out of the oven, "Sam said Jared caught a scent down by the line somewhere by the highway. He said it leads through the trees to the beach. He went to check it out. Paul said the general direction was headed for here. Sam's worried..." She frowned. She didn't like it that Sam was running off to chase down danger. I felt the same way about Jake. **

**"Hmmm...." Jacob said turning towards the door, "I should probably go help..." He trailed off looking at my face and back to Emily's and then turned to the door. I wondered what my face looked like. I didn't want him getting hurt. Probably pain because he turned back to me. **

**"I'll be right back," He said holding my face between his hands, "I'm sure Emily can keep you out of trouble for awhile..." He murmured turning to Emily who smiled at his joke. **

**"Ok..." I said looking down. He leaned in, kissed me and sprinted out the door. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Edward**

**I was along the shoreline, right out in the open. People turned to stare at me as I passed, a dreadful fear on their faces. Children hiding. Parents hustling kids back to the cars. No wonder we never came here. Did everyone know? I thought it was only the old men. Maybe they shared the "ledgend" with the rest of the tribe. Apparently people took "ledgends" alot more seriously here. **

**But the beach was beautiful. The clouds slowly turned from dark gray to lighter pink-gray. The rocks jutted out of the calm water with different shapes, not one the same. The cliffs were high and trees hoarded to them, giving them a dark jade outline. The waves moved in and out, tide low. The tidal ponds full of life from little bugs to eels and multi colored fish. **

**It was beautiful. But I could thinks with a much bigger beauty. **

**Bella. **

**Where was an old man when you needed one? The beach was virtually empty. It was calm and gave me time to think.**

**What was I doing? I was not only endangering myself, but my family again. Again, I hurt everyone I touched. If there was anything left here, I would surely get killed for tresspassing. If I was caught, the treaty between my family and the Quileutes would be broken, so my family would be at danger. I was being utterly stupid and wicked. Utterly reckless. **

**I turned up a small path that led toward the houses. I needed some kind of punishment for my irreguardless actions. The houses were all the same. Small and weathered. They varied in colors from gray to red. The streets were small. Little buisnesses spotted the main entrance and along the main street, they were closed early, I presumed they didn't get much buisness around this time of year, no tourists. The street sign off the beach read Coast Guard Road. I walked along the sidewalk and turned onto the roads that lead me back to Main Street. **

**There was a little shop nestled in between two larger building. A little convienience store, a small, skinny lady hid behind the counter, reaching for reciepts on a little shelf under the cash register. I pulled up my hood and walked in. **

**The woman looked up at my entrance but other wise ignored me. She probably couldn't see my face. That was a good thing. I didn't want to seem out of ordinary so I grabbed a bag of salt and vinegar chips and a little bottle of root beer off the shelf and walked up to the cash register staring downward.**

**"Hello," she said cheerfully as she took the chips from me, "How are you?" She was smiling gleefully and typed in the price. **

**"Good," I said in a depressed tone, "...I was wondering if you knew a man by the last name of Black?" I asked quietly recalling Ephraim's last name easily. I was going to get in so much trouble. **

**"Um..." she said frowning and trying to see my face, "Yes... Billy... and Jake of course." she said taking the pop from my hand, I swiftly let go, not letting our hands touch. **

**"Do you know where I can find them?" I questioned, turning to stare out the door. She seemed reluctant to answer, as if she thought they were in trouble. **

**"Um yes..." she whispered, seeming to need her whole attention to type in the price. **

**"Can you tell me where?" I smiled, looking at her fully for the first time. She breathed in a small gasp and her eyes went wide. Her breathing sped up and her heart pounded against her ribs. An obvious and ordinary reaction. She straightened up and then gave me simple directions. I thanked her and left. **

**I was going to get is so much trouble.**

**Oh well.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bella**

**Jake rushed out the door and I stared at the door for a long time before turning back to Emily. A huge smile was spread across her face and she seemed to be much happier.**

**"Welcome to the family," she smiled and pulled up her sleeves, "of course we all knew it'd just had to be a matter of time. I mean, with Jacob always with you and being so close... It always starts with friendship but then... And love is never normal, I mean look at Sam and me! Oh! Would you like some Bella?" she asked gesturing to the freshly baked bread. It smelled wonderful, and I hadn't eaten much for breakfast. The bread had a garlic and butter scent that drifted around the room but I wasn't hungry.**

**My stomach was twisted into a knot thinking about Jake running off to track down some vampire on the lose.**

**"Emily, " muttered, "Did Sam say anything else? About the trail, I mean?" I looked up at her and she frowned.**

**"Ummm... I **_**think**_** he said something about a familiar - No wait. Something about an unfamiliar scent that was almost familiar." She laughed, "Whatever he meant. You know, sometimes I think he's going crazy." She sighed and cut a piece off the steaming loaf. She placed it on a plate and handed it to me. **

**"Oh, okay..." I said looking down at the bread and taking a bite. It was as good as it smelled. **

**"Hey guys!" Embry called, bursting in the door. His hair was wet and blown. He had a big smile on his face as he marched over and sat at Emily's table. Paul and Jared followed in behind and waved. Emily placed the bread in the middle of the table and the boys each took a slice. **

**"Emily!" Sam said lovingly from the doorframe and took a few strides towards her. Jacob came running in behind him. His eyes scanned the room until they found me. He passed the table taking 3 slices and high fived Embry, then came to stand next to me, his warm arm wrapped around my waist. **

**"How'd it go?" I whispered to Jacob who had already eaten a slice and was putting half the other slice in his mouth.**

**"Good, kinda..." He trailed off chewing. He swallowed, wiped his mouth and continued. "We followed the trail pretty far down and then it curved at the beach, the scent continued up into the streets, but Sam said we'd have to follow it human from there on, seeing that giant wolfs running around **_**might**_** freak someone out." He laughed and took another bite. "It started raining so we had to come back here." He hugged me tightly and then looked over toward the table.**

**Paul and Jared were fighting over the last piece, and Embry was playing with a bottle cap, rolling it around the table. **

**He turned back to me and kissed me gently on the cheek.**

**It went dead silent for about three heartbeats, except for Emily who was searching around for a pot. He turned back to see Paul and Jared staring at him, the bread dropped on the plate. Embry looked like hed just seen the end of the world and Sam remained the same but his left eyebrow raised in curiousity, a flaw in his years of a calm mask. **

**I blushed. Of course **_**this**_** would happen! What else did we expect. The silence dragged on for about a minute before Sam finally spoke.**

**"Umm... Well... We'll have to continue our search in a few moments, after we eat." He turned to the frozen people sitting at the table. "Jared, Paul and Embry are going to be running the outer perimeter. Jake and I will run the inner, we'll close in and take them by surprise. Stay close, but not in the view. The stories are **_**starting**_** to calm down and we need no more tales of giant wolves." Jared nodded, Paul grabbed the last slice, grateful of the diversion and nodded. Embry smiled. "Bella," he said, "it's your choice... but... I suggest that you stay in the reservation. We dont know if this has anything to do with Victoria and you'll probably be a little safer. You could stay here with Emily if you like... or you could go to Billy's..." He trailed off. Paul snickered and Embry elbowed him in the ribs.**

**"I'll probably stay at Billy's for the night, he can call Charlie..." I murmured, suddenly worried about my dad's safety, he wasn't as cautious as I was. **

**"He'll be fine." Jacob reassured me, wrapping his hand around mine, then took my hand in his other. "And so will you..." He whispered. "I wont... I promise not to let anything happen to you. Even if it means losing my own life." He smiled and kissed my forehead.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Edward**

**The directions were simple enough for me to understand and remeber. A human probably would have had more trouble, but a smart one would have accomplished it. I remembered hearing their names somewhere before. Billy and Jake. Probably at Charlie's, or in Charlie's head. I would bet they were related to Ephraim. And anyone related to Ephraim would know. I hadn't said much to Ephraim, mostly Carlisle talked. I vaguely remembered his face, he didn't look at me much but I had caught quite a few glances. His face was thin and dark russet colored. He, of course like the rest of his tribe, had wirey black hair that reached down past his shoulders. He had worn traditional native clothing when we met. But then again, alot had changed since then. That was in the early 1900's and there was only four of us. **

**I countinued to walk up the street, I passed a street sign and turned left. My hands were in my pocket and my head was down. I swear that everyone I passed stopped and stared. I searched through their heads, looking for anything useful.**

_**Is that Edward Cullen? As in Cullen?**_

_**Jeez, he has alot of nerve coming here.**_

_**Pink or blue.... Maybe yellow?**_

_**Crap, I dont have that much money on me!**_

_**He doesn't believe me. They were giant wolves!**_

__**I turned toward the comment curious. A young chubby boy, about 13, stood beside a bench talking with his friends. I could hear them from here.**

**"Really?" Another boy said, "You saw a giant wolf running around by the cliff line? Yeah okay, what did you smoke before you came here?" He laughed harshly and the other kids joined in.**

**"No, no, no. I'm serious. Huge! Big as a horse! And it wasn't one it was like 3! They were all running together through the trees! And I was like scared to death! But they didn't attack me! It was awesome!" He explained.**

**"Oh so they didn't attack you?" A tall skinny female taunted, "I doubt that, apparently you've got more than enough meat on your bones to satisfy atleast 5 wolves!" She laughed out loud.**

**I turned away from the children, someone might wonder why I was staring at children, I didn't need anymore rumors. I could see the ocean from here. It was very pretty. Id never been down this far so I never really got to go see the tides or waves. Oh well. I turned down a small dirt road and I could almost see a red, 1 floor house with a faded shed beside it. Or was that suppost to be some sort of garage?**

**I continued on my way. Thinking about what I had heard. Giant wolves, three to be exact, the same number as the last pack. Running through the trees? No animals would venture that close to town, it was right beside the highway and the cliffs. I looked back at the way I had come. I had gone through that area, I remembered, that was a little while past the smell. It still made my nose wrinkle. **

**So Ephraim was dead. I sort of thought that much. It had been almost 80 years. But his descendents lived on. And he was the last chief. So it would be his and his family's job to pass down the ledgends. Maybe, I thought as I looked in my pocket towards my phone, Alice didn't see me. That was weird, Alice had been watching alot for me lately. For her to skip over a decision so huge. It was out of character. Maybe it was because I hadn't decided yet. I had already thought about making a run for it a dozen times. But I wasn't going to. The pain was unbearable. The pain brought back the thoughts. Bella. Bella. Bella. It was like a never ending punching pain. Like I was being burned alive. But I loved her, she moved on, and so should I. **

**But I would love her til I died.**

**Now I was here.**

**Problem solved.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Bella**

**It was getting late. Jake was staring out the window, barely paying attention to driving. Something was on his mind. His eyes and face were hard. Not his usual carefree look. It became unbearable. **

**"Jake, whats wrong..." I asked reaching across the seats to pat his arm. He looked up but didnt respond. He swallowed, took a deep breath and closed his eyes.**

**"I dont like having a bloodsucking leech running around so close to home. I get... A little parinoid. A little scared. That parasite could kill alot of people..." He said opening his eyes and pressing the trucks speed limit. "I'm worried about my dad..." He said rounding the corner onto the dirt road. The ride was bumpy.**

**"Aww... Jake..." I whispered, hugging at him. He wrapped his hot arm around my back and hugged me closer. He pulled the truck to a stop. The roar of the engine cut of and he leaned over to kiss me. **

**I could feel the tension in his jaw and the serious way his hands moved in my hair, on my back and down to my waist. He laughed and pulled away. I had both my hands clutched in fists in the back of his shirt. He twisted around so he could open the door.**

**He froze. The door was only half open and he was a statue all except for his trembling hands.**

**"Crap!" He yelled as he jumped out of the door and sprinted to my side of the truck.**

**"What is it?" I asked frantically searching the trees. My mind raced ahead. What could be lurching in the trees. Victoria?**

**"Leech" he spat out and wrapped his arms around me tightly.**

**"Where?" I pleaded gripping into him. If Victoria was around and Jake was alone with me, she could hurt him. Maybe if the pack got here quick enough he wouldnt have to get hurt. I was cappable of self sacrifice.**

**"I'm not sure, but the house stinks..." He looked at the house til he noticed the car in the driveway. "Dad! Crap!" He pulled me up into his arms and raced into the house. He froze at the doorway again. He peeked around inside. His arms and hands trembled. He looked at me and started to creep inside.**

**"Wait!" I whispered urgently, I was scared for him "Sam." He understood at once. He pulled me away from the doorway and started to take off his clothes. I froze, I was terrified for Billy. Billy was old and in a wheel chair. And no matter how strong he acted, he was probably as strong as me. If any vampire, Victoria especially, got near him. I shuddered at the thought. Jake had his pants off and was tying them to his leg. A shuddered rippled down his spine and he exploded. **

**The giant wolf stood still for a few seconds and then growled. I wondered who he was talking to. I stared at him, then turning my attention to the little house, I began to hyperventalate. Jake noticed. He rubbed up against my body and looked into my eyes. I stared back, I wondered what my face looked like right now. **

**It took maybe less than a minute and a huge black wolf burst through the trees followed by three other wolfs. Sam took the lead, Jake right on this left shoulder and the other wolves right on this tail. Slowly Sam began to slip in the house. I leaned against the wall, needing support. I shouldnt be standing here helpless, being constantly protected. I was the one she wanted. Why did everyone else have to be in harms way because of me?**

**I trailed behind them into the house. Jake turned his head around and looked at me, he yelped quietly. I wished I could understand him. Sam turned back and barked something very quietly at the last wolf. The last wolf, a brown one, nodded once and then turned around to put his head against my chest and push me back out. The other wolves continued, but this one stayed behind with me. Obviously Jake was worried he had no need to be. He should be worried about himself. But he wasn't. I was endangering a pack of overgrown, half naked, over confident teenagers. **

**Who wasn't I endangering?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Edward**

**I lingered through the house. The stench would make my nose bleed, if that were possible. It seemed empty. But I could hear the soft sound of a heart beating. I couldnt smell the person though. The rest of the scent entirely mobbed my senses. I turned down the hallway, it was darker out, about twilight. The sound was coming through a small door at the end of the hallway. Breathing quicken, heart pounding.**

**How did he know I was here. I agree I made a slight noise when I entered because the door was rusted, but nothing to loud, no noise a criminal would make. Yet, he was quite frightened. I reached the door and paused, my hand on the doorknob. **

**I slowly opened the door. It creaked louder than the front door did. I scanned the room. It was small, even for a small house like this. More like a closet. A slight noise, that would not be able to be picked up by human ears, echoed from the corner. A closet.**

**Could there be a closet any smaller than this room?**

**I crossed the room in a quick movement. My patience was wearing thin. I grabbed the door and pulled it open, so fast it was a blur. Inside was a old man. I recognized him at once. I knew this man. I didn't know his name, but I knew his face. This was the man who went to warn Charlie about me when I was with Bella. This was the man who told Bella not to be near me. Pain shocked through me, I was imediately angry.**

**Maybe a second had passed.**

**A growl errupted in my chest, my face hard. **

**I could tell I frightened him, but he barely showed emotion. I could also tell he knew me. He knew who and what I was. **

**I took a step in his direction and slunk into a crouch. I was tired and angry. This was no wolf warrior I wanted. This was not what I planned. I was furious. Couldnt anything be easy. **

**I just wanna die. I dont want to live anymore. My life, my soul, my meaning was gone. And I was endangering my family. **

**I froze. I was endangering my family. I shouldn't be here. I was endangering the people who cared about me. I was a monster. **

**A worse monster than I thought before. I straightened out of my crouch. My mind wasn't working right. They'd be better without me. I'd just be a problem. An endless problem. I didn't need to bring them that kind of pain. It was like my mind was split into two. Caring, and in agony. One and another. One wanted to protect my family. One wanted nothing more than to die, leave my painful life behind. I was leaning toward the second one. **

**A loud growl shocked me from my thoughts. I turned in a blur toward the door. **

**Three giant wolves stood in the hall. **

**Perfect.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Bella**

**I paced outside, thinking only of how much danger I was putting them in. The wolf was relaxed, but not off guard, he never moved, obviously listening through the others minds. I continued to pace. It was probably just some false alarm, I thought, Billy probably wasn't home, he was usually at the Clearwater's. **

**The wolf jumped and growled towards the door, the fur on his back standing up. There was aloud snapping noise in the house followed by a bark, a growl, and a hiss. I froze. Jake was in trouble.**

**Trouble I had put him in. **

**"Jake!" I yelled, running toward the door. The giant wolf jumped in my way. Ugh. I tried my hardest to push past him, it was like pushing a huge tree. And with the progress I was making, it was absolutely pointless. The growls continued and got louder. Tears spilled over my eyes. If anyone got hurt, it would be my fault. **

**Like always!**

**A snapping noise came from inside the house, it echoed, banging off the walls. Silence.**

**And then a very small whimper.**

**Oh no. **

**I collapsed, I couldn't hold myself up anymore. Who had gotten hurt? My heart pounded then faltered, pounded then faltered. I was dizzy and everything around me started to spin. I fought to keep my eyes open on the large wolf who was frightened. He nudged my head and whimpered. I tried to stay awake, but the darkness was overpowering. I was so scared for my wolves...**

**I was slightly aware of the movement beneath my body. But I didn't care. I continued to drift half conscious, my mind spinning. **

**"Bella? Bella? Please be okay. Bella please!" I was clutched to a hot body, his chest heaving with sobs.**

**"Did she get attacked?" Someone asked, I didn't know who. **

**"No, she just fell. Well not that I know of..." A loud voice answered. A strange liquid language echoed around the room, so harsh, and filled with rage it was almost scary. **

**"Jake!" A deep, husky voice yelled. Sam. "Shes just tired." He whispered softer. **

**"Shes been out for almost three hours!" Jake yelled. He pulled me closer, I was so warm next to him. "If anything happened to her..." he trailed off and shuddered, "... It would be my fault..." He murmured. "Please, Bells. Wake up." **

**I pushed with all my might to open my eyes, but it didn't work. The pain in his voice was excruciating. **

**"Charlies gonna want her home soon..." A quiet voice answered. **

**"Get Billy to call Charlie. She cant go home like this." Jake answered quickly. **

**"Ill get Emily to call." Sam said. "Do you need help getting her to your place?" He asked.**

**"No" Jake answered coldly. The movement sped up and the wind whipped past my hair. It wasn't long til he slowed to a walk and opened a door. **

**"Hey, J-" Billy started to call. "What happened!" He demanded. "Did she get -"**

**"No." He answered as harshly as before. "She fainted... Im gonna take her into my room. Okay?" There was no answer but Jake moved me through the house. I was tired, but I wanted to answer him so badly. **

**He lid me down into the soft bed. It was small, and a little cold but it felt nice. He sat down beside me and pulled the blankets up over me. I heard the thump of his head leaning against the wall. I was starting to thaw. The heat radiated from every part of his body and I slowly drifted into sleep.**

**My eyes slowly opened. The room was dark. It confused me for a moment. This wasn't my room. **

**Of course not, this was Jake's.**

**My eyes adjusted to the darkness and I could almost make out everything in the room. I moved my head a little, scanning the room. **

**"Jake?" I asked quietly, so quietly I wasn't sure if he heard me.**

**"Are you really awake this time?" He answered in a monotone.**

**I nodded and curled into his chest. His arms wrapped around me and pulled me closer.**

**"You had me freakin out." He said unhappily. He pressed his face into my cheek and I could feel the almost dried moisture on it. **

**"I'm... I'm... sorry..." I whispered. I twisted my face so I could kiss him on the cheek. But hot hands found my face first. **

**"Dont ever do that to me again!" He almost yelled. "I saw Jareds thoughts and freaked. Sam wouldnt let me leave, so I couldnt come check on you! Jared didnt know what to do and you wouldnt wake up!" He huffed and then closed his eyes and slumped against the wall again. I reached up to kiss his cheek, he moaned, and the turned to kiss me back.**

**"Do you know how much I love you Bells?" he whispered in my ear. "More than my own life. Please be careful. 'kay?"**

**"Okay." I said quietly and kissed him back. "What happned?" I said after a moment. "With the fight I mean."**

**"We were fighting." He said, "And then we came out to see you, I was scared and I couldn't take it any longer. Well the leech followed, and once he saw you, he just..." He looked down.**

**"What?" I asked, touching his face.**

**"He just fell, fell to his knees. I wanted to kill him, but I needed to help you. So I pulled you onto my back and Sam went back to fight. But. He was gone."**

**"Gone?" I said curiously.**

**"Ran away" He smirked. "But I didn't care." He looked down at me. "I wanted you safe."**


	14. Chapter 14

**Edward**

**It was Bella. **

**Bella. Was. With. The. Werewolves.**

**They were keeping her safe, and I almost killed some of them. My muscles locked down and I stared into the sky. I was at my old house, sitting on the porch under the star filled sky. I had almost ruined everything worse! My mind started to clear and I thought more straight. **

**Why was I doing this to my family?**

**No doubt that if the wolves caught me on their territory, the treaty was broken. And if anyone of my family came back.**

**I didn't need to see the future to imagine what could happen. What would happen. My family's faces flashed across my mind. Alice. Jasper. Emmett. Rosalie. Carlisle. Esme. I put them all in danger. I jumped in shock.**

**My phone was continuosly vibrating in my pocket. I pulled it out and check the I.D. before opening it.**

**"Alice." I said my tone dry.**

**"Edward!" She sang, deep relief in her voice. "I couldnt see you for quite some time. All day infact. What happened? You had us all worried to death. We thought something happened to you." She chastised.**

**"You... Couldn't see me?" I asked quietly. I was silent, and then pulled myself back together. "I'm fine. Physically. I need to talk to Carlisle." **

**"Physically?" She asked, and I heard her call to Carlisle away from the phone. "What did you do?"**

**"Something horrible, Alice. I should die for it." She was quiet, and then passed the phone to Carlisle.**

**"Edward, whats wrong?" He said urgently. I took a deep breath and explained the situation to him. I think he held his breath the whole way through. Not saying a word. I told him about Bella, about the Werewolves, and how I just messed everything up. I felt horrible.**

**"So... Thats it. Thats what happened." I said and my voice cracked. **

**He was silent. His breathing raged. I could tell that the others had heard. Esme was breathing just as unevenly as him and everyone else had gone dead silent.**

**"Edward..." he murmured. Rage filled me, he was trying to comfort me.**

**"This is my fault!" I shrieked. "Bella's hurt, your in danger, the werewolves are hunting, the treaty's been broken! Its all my fault! Dont try to tell me its not!"**

**"Edward..." he said after a pause. "We are coming to get you."**

**"No." I said bleakly.**

**"Edward. You are in danger, and you are in pain, we're coming."**

**"Im not leaving. Bella's hurt." I snarled at him.**

**"I never said we were taking you away. I said we were coming." I understood at once. Of course they would find out about the danger and come save me. I felt so useless. I made their lifes bad and they come and help me. I frowned and closed my eyes. Why was I doing this?**

**"Where are you?" he questioned gently.**

**"Our house." I said as quickly as possible.**

**"Okay... We'll be there soon."**

**I closed the phone and stared up at the sky. Then somthing Alice said hit me.**

_**I couldn't see you for quite some time. All day infact. What happened?**_

__**All day? While I was in the Quileute border? **

**I froze.**

**She couldnt see them. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Bella**

**I curled up against his chest, I was already sweating and I really didn't care. A tiny part in the back of my brain thought of the humor behind this, thank god we were at Billy's, if we were in my room and Charlie happened to walk in. I giggled. Jake looked down at me with a smirk on his face. It was so easy to love Jacob, even when he had on his hard mask. I inhaled his smell. He smelled like a forest. Like moss, pine, grass and wildflowers. It was relaxing, almost like camping. He wrapped his arms around me again and ran his hands down my spine and up again. He tilted his head to the side and turned to look at the door, the beautiful smile still on his face. A soft knock came from the tiny door.**

**"Night Kiddo!" Billy said. **

**"Night Dad!" Jake said loudly.**

**"Night Bells." Billy said happily. So Billy knew I was in here? Well I don't think he could be less affected by that fact.**

**"Night Billy" I called. I could hear his tires squeaking down the hallway and a door open and shut. I turned my attention back to Jake; his face less than inches from mine. **

**"So did you know him?" I said quietly, drawing random patterns on Jacobs's bare chest. His silent laughter shook the bed and his hot breath flooded my face, clouding my thoughts.**

**"I think it was my Dad." He said smiling, then shifting into a defensive position, "If not, there's a stranger walking around my house." He laughed loudly and I was amazed Billy didn't hear.**

**"I think it was your Dad," I laughed quietly, and then rested my head on his shoulder, "But that wasn't what I was talking about. I meant did you know the vampire?" **

**I felt him stiffen underneath me, his muscles and jaw locking into place. He remained silent. I became worried. I raised myself on my elbow and stared into his eyes.**

**"Jake." I said sternly, "did you know the vampire?" I questioned. He looked away, a stressful look on his face. **

**"No." he answered after a moment. He stared into my eyes. "No, I didn't know him…" He looked down at the bed.**

**I had been with Jake for far too long to not know that he was hiding something from me. His face gave so much away. I knew he was lying. He knew that vampire. So there were three possible reasons he was lying. First, he was afraid I would be scared because it was a vampire I knew. Second, he was upset about the vampire. Thirdly, he was afraid it was someone I knew, and that I would run off with the vampire in search of the Cullen's. Maybe it was all three. **

**"Jake," I said soothingly, "you know that it wouldn't matter to me who it was; I would still stay here with you." I smiled and patted his back. He laughed a hard, cold laugh.**

**"Yeah, okay." He said sarcastically, "I think you wouldn't think twice about it." He turned to me with pleading eyes. "You really love me don't you?"**

**"Yes." I answered as if it were obvious.**

**"How much?" he asked sadly.**

**"A lot" I said and laughed trying to make it lighter.**

**"Do you love me…? More than… Edward?" He stared up at the ceiling. Avoiding my eyes. I knew he heard my sudden intake of breath. I locked down and my chest burned. I wasn't ready to answer this. I loved Jacob, but I still loved Edward. But Edward was gone, prince charming never came back. And I did love Jacob. I loved him so much. And I knew how much pain this caused him. He healed me, when I was hurt. And now I was better, and he was in pain. I wanted to help him. I loved him. I gently kissed his throat and sighed.**

**"Yes." I murmured. "Yes I do."**


	16. Chapter 16

**Edward  
**

**I continued to think throughout the night, curious about the fact. I tried to understand the problem, see it from all sides.  
**_**I couldn't see you for quite some time. All day in fact. What happened?  
**_**It echoed it my mind. I continued through the list of possibilities, creating one each second. But none fit. My mind clouded with more questions. My brain scrambled to keep up. Every time I thought I had an answer, a hundred more questions would be made. I looked up at the moon. I swear I was going crazy. I didn't even care when the sun began to rise and the sky turned from black to gray. I didn't look when I heard tires turning onto the driveway. I didn't even move.  
The car came through the last group of trees and screeched to a stop, the top of the black Mercedes shining in the dim light. As soon as the doors opened I felt arms around me. **

**Esme.  
"Oh Edward!" she wept patting my head and kissing my forehead, "Its going to be alright!" I felt horror wash through me again. Did they not know I had put them in mortal danger? The last one out of the car was Jasper, his head hung and his thoughts apologetic. He thought this was his fault. It wasn't. It was mine.  
"Jazz," I said, standing up and taking a few steps toward him. "This isn't –"**

** He held up his hand, motioning for me to stop. He raised his head and sighed.  
"If I had just better control of myself!" He whispered coldly at himself, "None of this would have happened!" he hung his head again, replaying the birthday scene again and again in his head. He thought about the smell, and how it had caused him to lose his thoughts, his emotions. Everything. He was horrified at himself. But this wasn't his fault, if he'd let me explain. **

"**Okay." Carlisle said, clearing this throat and looking at us all. "I think the only way to make this right is to go onto the reservation, apologize and re-seal the treaty." He said nodding. "Edward has said that the wolves are still alive, regardless of what we thought. I'm sure their fully aware of the treaty and would have no problem fixing it." I moaned. I did this, and now my whole family was trying to fix it. I felt like a child who has spilt juice of purpose and everyone was cleaning it up for me. **

"**Carlisle," I said whining. "I broke the treaty. Its open war now. And there's more now. There are four wolves. If a fight breaks out…" I trailed off, picturing it in my head. Carlisle shook his head at me gently, placing his hand on my shoulder. **

"**We'll stop that from happening, son" He gestured to Jasper and himself and then to me. "I am sure that if we explain the situation and apologize they will allow us to right our wrongs. We won't let it turn into bloodshed. Don't worry." He whispered and Esme hugged me tighter. **

**Alice stood in the background, her face flushed and her eyes strained as she searched through the future and from the looks of it unsuccessfully. I could see into her thoughts. They were blurred and barely there. Then, they abruptly stopped, like a television being turned off. Her face became confused and she scanned for Bella's future again, again coming up empty. She was puzzled. I sighed and looked up toward her.**

"**Alice," I said quietly. "It won't work. Don't even try."**


	17. Chapter 17

**Bella**

** I woke up to warmth surrounding me. In fact, so hot I was sweating. I started to squirm, attempting not to wake the sweet sleeping face beside me. I bumped his stomach with my elbow and the snores stuttered for a moment before picking up pace again. I reached for the edge of the bed as his arm swung around and landed on my stomach, knocking the wind out of me. I couldn't help but push the arm off of me, I couldn't move with it on me. He was heavy; it was like pushing a cement block. With a final shove his arm came off me and landed on the bed with an audible thump. I winced and watched as his eyes fluttered open and he jolted upright. He looked around the room, totally incoherent, until his gaze stopped on me. I smiled, and he returned with a wide grin.**

** "Morning Sleepy," I said reaching for his hand as he yawned. "I didn't mean to wake you up." I said playing with his fingers. His skin was a beautiful color and the light from the window danced across it. **

** "Nah," He said smirking and grabbed my hand, "I don't want you walking around my house alone." He laughed, "You might hurt yourself with a butter knife." I glared at him for a moment and joined in laughing. He stretched his arms out in front of him and I could hear the joints cracking. I winced. I placed my hand on his chest, pushing him down. Of course, all the pressure I applied did nothing, but he lay down as was asked.**

** "You need your sleep." I said sternly, sounding like a mother scolding her child. I ran my hand over his short black hair and smiled. He rolled his eyes and sat up again, smiling at me. At least I tried.**

** "Yeah sure, sure." He said and mock punched my arm lightly. Well he meant it to be lightly. And pulled me into a tight hug, his arms overlapping. I gently pulled away and he lowered his arms. His smile was nice, like a warm sun. I stared at his face for a moment, memorizing the lines and searching into his eyes. He smirked and raised his eyebrow at my obvious praise. **

** "I know." He said raising his arm and flexing his muscle mockingly. "I'm beautiful." He said smugly and then laughed loudly. I couldn't take my eyes off the huge bicep. I gently reached out to touch it. It was hard, but his skin was like velvet under my fingers. He smiled and took my chin in his hand. He leaned toward me and I returned the kiss. It started gentle and slowly built momentum. I ran my hands through his hand and grasped fistfuls of hair. His hands were on my waist and pulling me closer. I opened my mouth and ran my tongue over his hot bottom lip, demanding it open. He chuckled, rolled over so I was on top of him and opened his mouth. Edward had never kissed me like this. I understood that it was a constant struggle for control for him, but I still wanted it. His hands rubbed along my back and I placed my hands on his burning cheeks. He rolled over again so my back was pressed into the small, hard bed and he hovered over top of me. I wrapped my legs around his waist. His hands slowly traced over my stomach and stopped at the bottom of my shirt. He grabbed the bottom and began to raise it slowly. **

** The phone rang and we both jumped. Jacob sat up and let go of my shirt, reaching over to grab the phone off the stand. Looking at the caller ID quickly before answering. **

** "Yeah?" He answered, leaning back more as I sat up. He ran his hands through his hair and looked toward me. "Yeah, I figured as much. When?" He asked looking out the window. He listened for a moment and then turned his gaze back to me. "And Bella?" He questioned slowly, as if talking about something crucial. The voice stopped for a second, as if talking away from the phone and then answered in a single word. "Okay." Jake said nodding, and then placed the phone back on the receiver. **

** I raised my eyebrow, wondering what it was about. He chuckled and placed his hand on my cheek, I couldn't help but lean into it. **

** "Sam says he needs me for a little while." He said smiling and gently rubbing my face with his thumb. "He told me to take you to Emily's; the rest of the pack is waiting there too. We'll meet up there, discuss strategy and then take off. Ok? You'll be safe at Emily's." **

** He pulled away from me and swung his legs off the bed. He pulled down his pants and reached into the drawers pulling out another pair of old sweats. He looked out the window and sighed, it was cold, and windy. Probably start snowing soon. I didn't realize what was wrong. Wasn't he warm enough that he didn't need to worry about the weather? He pulled open another drawer and grabbed a shirt and sweater. **

** Oh. People would notice if he was walking around bare-chested. He glanced at me and then scratched his head, looking down at his dressers and then back at me again. **

** "Emily will probably have clothes for you." He said thoughtfully. "But we're walking and I don't think I can take you outside with that." He gestured to my shirt and pants. I looked down at my clothes. They were muddy and covered in leaves, twigs and grass. My shirt had a hole in it, probably from someone in their wolf form trying to pull my by their teeth. I looked down at the bed; it was covered in chunks of dried mud and plants. I blushed. Id made a mess. **

** "Sorry Jake." I whispered looking down. He looked up at me his shirt in his hand. His face puzzled.**

** "Why?" he asked raising his eyebrow and digging through his drawers some more. **

** "Because of the mess I made in your bed." I whispered, hanging my head. He looked up; a small black shirt in his hand, obviously one he had worn before his major growth. He waved his hand dismissively at the bed.**

** "Nah don't worry about it." He said chuckling and tossed the shirt to me. "It looks like that **_**a lot!**_**" He smiled and pulled out a pair of gray sweats, passing them to me. I began to pull off my shirt and his eyes widened. I looked at him. His eyes were glued on my half-off shirt. He blinked, looked down and cleared his throat. **

** "Sorry." He whispered. Staring at the floor. I continued to take my shirt off and he held out his hand, still looking away. "You can give that to me, if you want. Ill shove it in the laundry for you." I passed him my shirt and I could tell he was dying to look up. I giggled, he couldn't keep his face as unreadable as Edward. At the sound of my giggle he glanced up, his eyes trying to focus on my face but slipping every few seconds. I pulled the shirt over my head and took off my jeans, this time he turned around fully, Once I was finished dressing I hopped up and took his hand.**

** "Ready?" he asked.  
"Ready." I replied. **


	18. Chapter 18

**Edward  
**

**I was sitting on the bottom of the stairs, Esme still hugging me. We had moved inside the house to discuss how we were going to communicate peacefully. Emmett and Rosalie were standing near the glass wall listening to Carlisle and Jasper. Alice pranced around, dusting and cleaning. I laid my head back into Esme's lap and she patted my forehead. I tried to drown out the insane chatter of my family. **

**Carlisle's forgiveness.**

**Esme's hope  
Rosalie's shallow vanity.**

**Alice's constant scan for Bella's future.  
Emmett's relaxation.**

**And worse, Jasper's absolute confidence that it would turn into a horrible fight. I stared at the ceiling making patterns in the rough surface that wasn't really there. Esme leaned down to kiss my forehead.**

"**It'll be alright Edward. Don't worry." She murmured. At the sound of her voice the rest of the thoughts in the room became directly focused on me before continuing planning. I listened into the conversation, and the thoughts behind it. **

"**I'm sure they'll be fine if we clearly state that we have no intention of attacking." Carlisle explained, "They probably don't want it turning into a fight either."**

__**"Carlisle," Jasper retorted, clearly stressed. "We've already broken the treaty, and from what you've explained about it, it sounds like it was a pretty one-strike-and-your-out thing. And how are we supposed to communicate with them if there on the reservation and we're not allowed to go on it?" He questioned, placing his hand over his face.**

** "Well, we will obviously have to go onto the reservation to speak to them." He said slowly, as if rethinking it himself.**

** "And get in more trouble for going on the territory again?" He yelled. Alice flitted in the room to see what was wrong. She walked over to Jasper and took his hand; he looked at her then returned his gaze to Carlisle and continued. "We could get attacked." He said quietly, grazing Alice's hand with his thumb. **

** The conversation continued on. Emmett listened to, but like me was not fully paying attention. But our reasons were different. I was not fully aware because of my growing tension. He was not fully aware because he was Emmett. He was as concerned by any serious atmosphere as he always was. I envied him for it sometimes, he was always so relaxed. And his confidence and happiness was constantly being shared with everyone. He never thought something that he wouldn't say, that's why I never felt intrusive when listening to him. But he was not very good with sensitive subjects and probably had the emotional density of a teaspoon. Even know he was thinking about the football game last night. I wasn't bothered by his lack of attention and seriousness by the subject, there was never a subject he **_**was**_** serious or attentive to. **

** Finally Carlisle stood up and placed a hand on Jasper's shoulder. He looked toward me, around the room at everyone, and then back to me. **

** "We're going to go onto the reservation and politely ask for forgiveness and to reinstate the treaty." With that, Jasper stood up and Alice with him. I shivered at the thought of putting my family in danger like this. Carlisle noticed. "Don't' worry, Edward." He said kindly, "Jasper and I will make sure nothing gets out of hand." Esme stood up and held out her hand towards mine. I took it and stood up. **

** We decided to take the cars instead of running for two reasons. One, we didn't want to be that close to town running so fast. Two, we didn't want them to catch our scent and think we were attacking. I hoped into the back of Carlisle's Mercedes along with Esme, Carlisle, and Alice. Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper went in Emmett's Jeep which he had left here at the old house. **

** As we were racing down the highway my thoughts fanned out and collapsed back on me. My mind scrambled to find the answers to the questions I asked myself. Then something hit me. **

** The scent of the boy, Jacob Black, was familiar. But where… I searched through my memories. It was recent, but I couldn't quite place it. Then it hit me, and I started growling furiously in the back of the car drawing everyone's attention, but I didn't care. As the realization dawned on me my vision turned blood red and my hands clenched into fists. I could slightly hear the worry of my family at my sudden reaction. **

** I remembered my first thought at seeing the hooded figure with Bella outside her house. Before I had thought it silly, but now it seemed more appropriate for the situation. My mind clouded, I could barely hear the little voice screaming in the back of my head.**

Don't hurt him! Don't hurt him! Bella loves him! **He screamed, but it sounded like a whisper. The words I had thought when I first seen him swirled around my head. **

_**Bella had moved on. To who, I couldn't tell. And that killed me even more, if it was possible. I didn't want to kill myself right now though; I had bigger, more important plans.**_

_**I would kill him. A growl built in my chest. My hands clenched into fists.**_

**I felt Esme's hand on my face, trying to calm me. But I knew what I was doing. My family may be making peace but as soon as I saw Jacob Black in front of me. **

**I. WOULD. KILL. HIM.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Bella**

** He dragged me quickly along behind him, my sluggish human speed apparently not good enough for him. He sighed impatiently and picked up speed, I almost sprinting to keep up with his gentle jog. As we reached the main road just a few moments away from Emily's he started explaining.**

** "Embry was on patrol this morning, he caught the scent of the bloodsucker and came back to report to Sam." He explained as I tripped and stumbled along. He began to slow and continued, looking straight ahead. "He said we'll meet up there and discuss strategy, obviously this is a good fighter." I shuddered at the thought. I was just worried about vampires, but experienced vampires had me nearly blubbering on the floor. I didn't want Jake anywhere near a vampire let alone an experienced one. **

** "What about me?" I asked panicked, probably sounding self centered, but I wasn't at all worried about myself. He didn't stop, but sounded worried as well. **

** "Emily's." He answered simply. We continued to grudge up the stairs and into the living room. Sam, Paul, Embry and Emily were there. I guessed that Jared was late. Probably with Kim. I walked over to sit at the table. And Jake continued quietly behind. Once seated Emily took my hand and rubbed it gently. Jake nodded once to Sam and he nodded back.**

** "Okay," He said his head moved as he said it to show he was talking to everyone. "Here shows this is going to go. We have a trail leading East and North, we'll break into two groups and scan the area, first group will be Paul, Embry and if Jared gets his ass over here, him to." He said turning to Paul and Embry, they nodded once and he continued. "You guys will be going on the East trail, Jake and I will take the North and serpentine down to you following the elevation through the mountain range. We'll meet you were the paths cross, wait till we get there to move as a whole. If Jacob and I find anything, Ill howl." Embry began to get up but was interrupted by Paul. **

** "And what if the separate paths are a trap?" He questioned skeptical, not trying to override Sam's judgment, but adding another scenario to the plan. "What if there are two groups waiting for us? And who will we leave behind to watch La Push?" He placed his elbow on the table and leaned back, placing his chin on his fist and thinking.**

** "Hmmm." Sam thought, rubbing his temples. "What do you suggest? We can't protect the reservation by not leaving, and we can't protect it if we leave." He closed his eyes and tilted his face up to the ceiling, rubbing his temples harder. I looked over at Emily who looked very worried about something. Probably the same as me. They could get hurt, and they might. I frowned as I thought about this and turned to smile gently at Emily, who smiled back, but the dent between her eyebrows still bulging. **

** "I suggest." Said Embry speaking up, "That we stay back for another night. Quil will join us soon and we all know we need the extra help. We can break into two groups and one can search while the other stays near La Push. That way we can still search and protect." He nodded and sank back down into his chair. Sam lifted his face and looked out the window. The light was beginning to fade behind the gray foggy clouds that spanned the entire sky from horizon to horizon. He looked back at Emily and sighed.**

** "Em, call Billy, I want him over here tonight, just to be safe. Obviously this leech didn't pick your house Jake for any random reason. He wanted something. Most likely your father's life. And if he's over here I can have one of you guys scanning just around this area, making sure to protect the place." Emily slowly stood up and walked over to the phone. She picked up the huge phone in her tiny hands and began to dial. Jacob seemed to stiffen more and more as he slowly began to think about his father. Obviously he was worried. I was too. The wolves sat in silence for a little while, waiting for Billy to arrive. They barely moved and in comparison to their frozen posture I looked like I was constantly fidgeting, even though I was sitting as still as I could manage. I leaned onto Jake's huge shoulder, kissing the hollow gently as nudging into his neck. He lifted his head and kissed my forehead gently. **

** Billy arrived a few minutes later, having picked up on his way five large pizzas. The boys immediately forgot, or looked like they had, forgotten all of their problems and bantered on, goofing around like a family. Embry and Jared fought over a piece of cake Emily had baked and Paul licked his fingers and chugged down soda. It was a good thing Billy bought so many, each boy ate a whole large pizza themselves. Jake and me ate out on the steps, the moonlight leaked through the thick clouds and light up the night, making me as pale as a vampire in comparison to Jacobs dark, russet skin. We ate in silence; I worried about him and his safety trying to protect me. I closed my eyes, trying to push away the nasty thoughts and again snuggled into his warm neck. He wrapped his long arms around me and squeezed me tightly against him. I squirmed back so I could see his face, it was a hard mask, the sweetness on him leaked through, but so did the pain. I stared into his eyes as he stared into mine. His dark brown eyes black in the moonlight and the shadows emphasizing his muscles made my stomach turn and my heart beat increase. I stared at him and ran my eyes over his beautiful body. Flawless, unlike me, his beauty was breath taking and I wondered why I never thought of him that way before. He smiled at my reaction, and suddenly became fully self conscience. **

"**What?" He asked smiling and lifting his hand to trace me cheekbone. My heart fluttered at the feeling and my cheeks burned with blood. He laughed at my reaction and leaned his head on his fist. **

"**Am I that good?" He asked skeptical and sarcastic at the same time. "No flash photography please." He chuckled mockingly. I placed my hand on his collar bone and gently let it slide down his chest, feeling the hard, thick muscles underneath. I traced his abs and continued to slide my hand down, slowly and sweetly. He caught my hand right above the last bulging muscle on his stomach and smiled. He obviously knew what was on my mind. I blushed a deep red and lifted my other hand to his warm cheek. He gently leaned into kiss me; it started sweet and soft but built and soon became a rough and seductive kiss. I started to lean back, him leaning with me until my back was against the wood steps. His hands gripped my waist and his legs were on either side of me. If Charlie saw this now, he would probably put a restraining order on him. Jakes hot hands moved up my stomach dragging my shirt with it. Charlie would put a restraining order on him. Or shoot him. My hands rubbed his back as his hands glided toward my chest. I pulled his face closer to mine. And he licked my bottom lip slyly with his tongue. **

**A burst of darkness came through the trees and Jake jumped to his feet. Jared rushed toward him and pulled him into the house and away from me, lying on the cold wood. **

"**Leeches." He panted, "Near the South-east end of the reserve, by the cliffs." He informed them sternly.**

**They looked at each other quickly before turning their attention back to Jared. Sam took Jared's shoulders into his hands and stare him into the eyes.**

"**Leeches?" He asked quietly, almost a whisper. "How many?" He said his eyes narrowing.**

"**Seven." He panted. **


	20. Chapter 20

**Edward**

** The wind blew by my face, whipping my hair back and blurred the rows of trees and shrubs. Carlisle was in front of me, racing along as well, this mental and emotional debate ragging inside his head. He was worried. Who wouldn't be? There was a very strong possibility that it could turn into a fight and there would be, if we couldn't get things under control. But right now my mind was set; I knew what I was here for. I was here to kill. The mutt that had Bella. My Bella. He was going to die tonight. Even if we controlled the situation, even if everything was peaceful, even if everyone tried to stop me. I was getting into a fight, and someone was getting hurt, either the dog, or me. I could get hurt fighting, that worked for me, that was all I asked for since the beginning. Or the fee infested mutt, who would die a slow, painful death. I had promised myself this. **

** Behind me Alice pouted, she was aggravated, she probably couldn't, well I knew she couldn't, see the future around here. We were near the reservation, coming in from the South-East and heading straight for the little house I had seen the wolves at before. The Black's house. That's when something clicked. I had seen that man before. He was old, dark skinned but kind of pale in an odd way. He was obviously paralyzed from the waist down, I assumed from some sort of accident or just old age. His hair was long and jet black and he immediately reminded me of Ephraim, the similarities were just too obvious. I thought it funny that when we met his face showed bravery and mental strength, but now I saw it as a trait. I slowly began to figure this man out. He was clearly a willing person, self sacrificing and protective. He was loyal and dedicated but stable and self reliant. He didn't like to show weakness, even to a deranged suicidal vampire bent on destroying his family's lives and starting a territorial war. Continuously, he illustrated the exact characteristics of the great leader Ephraim. I reacted well with that, I knew what had to be done, and I tried to do it. Carlisle's scent switched course and turned a few degrees left, probably to avoid the large rocks that had fallen off the side of the mountain and tumbled down. I slightly turned my body to the left, matching his path perfectly. I could feel Esme and the other behind me. Esme had recently caught up with Alice and was smiling attentively at her, trying to calm her. Jasper eventually helped and Alice became peaceful. **

** The wind became colder as the sun sank slowly behind the mountain range and into the damp line of vegetation and left a vast span of darkness across the grey sky. He began to slow, and once again the smell hit me like a fence. I could hear the other mental reactions to the smell also, and could hear Rosalie making a small gagging noise that Emmet chuckled at. A large bare hill rose behind the last line of pines, brownish-green grass swayed in the light wind that came from the ocean. Carlisle slowed to a stop at the top of the hill and turned toward the family, his face trying to conceal the obvious disgust for the smell, but his gentle smile twitched even few seconds. The others caught up in less than a second, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie not even trying to hide their revulsion, Alice also tried to conceal the aversion but looked slightly nauseated. Carlisle began to speak, giving instructions and trying to get a plan sorted out. I didn't listen; it wouldn't matter to me anyway. I heard the sounds of the letters and the spaces in between but I didn't even hear the words or who was speaking. I just stared into the cloudy sky listening out far. I could hear the gulls on the shore, the cars at the stop signs, the bell at the store ring and ring again, and if I listened very well I could hear a voice. I cocked my head to the side. It sounded upset, someone yelling 'stop', or so I could hear. I shrugged, it didn't matter, some unimportant human thinking she had ever felt pain, I realized how stupid she was for ever thinking she had. But still, I felt some wave of empathy for this girl, wondering why on earth she was yelling stop at and if the person would listen or not. Odd. **


	21. Chapter 21

**Bella**

** "Stop!" I called after Jacob as he started to slip away into the darkness, trying to be unnoticed by Charlie. "Stop!" I ran up to him, crashing into the side of him when he unexpectedly twisted to face me. I clutched at his shoulders and chest as he stared down at me, a hard mask of urgency on his face, a hurried expression as he peered back at the rest of the pack boys who had disappeared into the vegetation and left him alone with me. I could tell he was leaving; he wouldn't listen if I asked him not to. But I still had to try. I couldn't have him in danger, even if the rest of the pack was in danger. "Please," I panted touching his face gently, "Stay." He looked over his shoulder and back at me, a very tiny smile on his face before he shook his head, he gently but quickly unwrapped my arms and began to stride quickly toward the forest line. Tears welled up in my eyes as I stared at his cold back, unthinkingly I raced toward him again catching his arm mid-stride stopping him immediately, not wanting to hurt me. He stared into my eyes, searching for something, I didn't know what. He shook his head gently, lightly pulling on my arm, his face almost near tears too. "No," I replied quickly, "I'm not going to ask for you to stay." He raised an eyebrow questioningly and tilted his head a little to the side, a smile touching his cheeks. I took a deep breath. "I want to come." I looked up at him. His smile had evaporated leaving behind a sulky grimace, his eyes narrowed and a dent rose between his thick eyebrows that cast shadows over his face making him look darker than usual. He bent his head back, gazing at the sky, and sighed impatiently. **

** I barely saw what he did, it was so quick. He grabbed my arm and turned around in a flash, pulling my roughly onto his back and sprinting into the trees. I gripped his neck tightly and wrapped my arms around his waist. We were about 30 feet into the trees when he abruptly dropped me, and I almost fell to the ground by the sudden movement. He began taking off his pants. I stared at his hands as he undid the buttons and pulled them down. He had undressed and morphed in front of me before, but I was too focused on my fear of the intrusion to think anything of it. Now that my mind was semi working I began to realize. I've seen him naked before. I froze, still gawking at him. I was going to see him again now. He raised his head and smirked at my facial expression and began to take off his underwear. **

** It was odd to see him morph, it was almost like he imploded then exploded as a different being. I watched as he trembled and russet fur shot out, easily multiplying his mass about 4 times bigger. Even though I was prepared it still scared me when he burst into an enormous wolf. He turned his giant body to the side and took a step; his left side was towards me as he looked at me through his dark, intelligent eyes. I froze when I realized what he wanted.**

** He wanted me to climb onto his back. **

** I peeked up at the giant mound of fur the hovered beside me. I heard him huff impatiently again and nudge me gently with his back leg. When he was standing, his shoulder was about head height and his back was about a foot above my hair. I glanced at his face quickly before turning back to his giant body. **

** "Jake. I couldn't get up onto your back if my life depended on it." I whispered, my head back looking up over his stomach. He blinked twice before realizing what I meant and immediately lowering himself. First he bent his front legs and leant down on his front paws while bending his back legs to do the same. He lowered a good foot or more, and even though I still struggled to get on his back, I eventually made it onto him. He was huge beneath me, his fur long and shaggy and warm. I didn't know what to do, should I grab his fur in my fists of lean down and wrap me arms around him the best I could. I eventually decided to wrap my arms around him, even though they didn't make it to the middle of his stomach. **

** He hopped up lightly as if I weighted nothing and turned his head as much as he could to make sure I was on tightly. I nodded, half unsure and worried and half excited and joyful. He smiled his wolfy grin and then raced ahead. The wind whipped past me and I couldn't see anything. The speed was frightening, but also exhilarating. I kept my eyes wide open and stared dumbfounded into the blurred darkness. I laughed as the coldness stung my face and the speed fed my adrenaline. He turned his head back towards me again, his face a full smirk as he increased the speed, jumping and dodging trees and unnecessary plants, just to make it more fun for me. It was a million times better than a motorcycle. It was a billion times better than cliff diving and a hundred times better than both combined. But I didn't hear Edward's voice, ringing across the silence, maybe because I didn't want to. I was happy with Jake, I loved him, and I didn't need Edward's voice to sooth my depression, because with Jake, there was no depression. **

**He quickly caught up with the rest of the pack. Passing them easily and joining Sam in the front. As we passed I saw a gray wolf, one with black spots on his back grin at me quickly. Embry, I remembered. Sam began to slow and the almost stopped. Jake let the rest pass him. He leaned down again, and I grasped he was letting me off. I slipped down the auburn fur and landed, a little off balance, onto the ground balancing myself by placing my hand against Jake. He smiled at me and softly licked my face, a gentle small lick that wasn't very wet, but still a little gross. But he meant it to be lovingly, so that's how I took it. He turned to face the direction the others had walked off to, his fur standing up along his back and slowly, at a speed I could walk with, trotted into the opening. **


	22. Chapter 22

Edward

I could hear their paws before they came into view, their heavy breathing echoed through the trees. They were erythematic, obviously in tune, connected someway. As I heard them get closer I scanned out, searching for their thoughts. I was correct. The pack's 'mind' was not plural, but singular. Everyone's thoughts individual yet together, it was fascinating. I searched through their thoughts, looking for any danger like Carlisle had asked of me. I found none. They were straightforward but still a little frightened, they didn't like the numbers. I could easily pick out the leader of the group, he had a very powerful command that reigned and controlled the others. My mind went deeper; there was so much to read. One seemed strangely out of restraint, he seemed to be… laughing? Yes, obviously laughing at something, maybe he found something funny in the current situation but I highly doubted it. I began to get too distracted, listening to the array of thoughts, amazed at them, until I was interrupted by Carlisle.

"Well?" He said solemnly, the others stared at me as well. I looked into their eyes deeply then turned back to the trees.

"No real danger." I answered in monotone, "About five. Young. Leader will come first. But…" I added seriously, "There on guard." I turned back to them. Carlisle nodded gravely and focused back onto the trees.

I could hear the footsteps getting louder and louder, closer and closer. I began to plan out my strategy. I would take out Jacob, not harming any others, kill him and leave. I highly suspect it will be harder than that. But I had the basics out. Good enough.

I reacted when Carlisle's thoughts suddenly became anxious and turned to see a shape slowly coming between the last set of trees. He was taller than a human even on all four legs, and his fur was as black as night. The leader. Three others gradually came behind him, clearly uncomfortable; my eyes scanned them memorizing each scar, hair and twitch the creatures made. A low growl slipped from between the leaders teeth. A warning, one I did not regard. The leader was taller than the others, lankier and much more restraint. Carlisle was still slightly in shock at the amount, I wasn't even going to tell him there was another one in the trees. The one in the trees was taking his time, human paced, trying not to think for some odd reason. I didn't care. Carlisle stared straight ahead, his and the leader's thoughts were apprehensive, nobody moved, the awkward silence built up. Finally I heard a mental question.

_Should I say something? _Carlisle said cautiously, I slightly nodded, barely a movement. Carlisle took a deep breath and stepped forward, courageous and brave. The wolfs eyes narrowed at his sudden movement, Carlisle acknowledged that and walk slightly slower, he walked about twenty feet, almost at the middle but still somewhat on our side. He began to talk, but I didn't listen.

This Jacob Black was getting closer and closer to coming out of the trees. I was ready. I spotted his shape, a blur at first but sharpened as he came closer, and moved my body a little into a fighting position, nobody noticed. His fur stood up on his back, he could feel the atmosphere and was more cautious than the others. He came fully into view and I examined every inch of him. He was almost as tall as the leader but considerably younger and less experienced by the way he moved, slightly clumsy and wobbly, but it was barely noticeable and any human eyes would think him perfectly agile. He had dark chocolate-auburn fur, a kind of russet color. His eyes were big and dark, narrowed in suspicion. I recognized him from the fight at the house, and at that point I almost respected him for his empathetic and defensive nature towards his father, but now all I wanted to do was rip him limb from limb. I began to slip into a crouch, nobody really noticed except Jacob who quickly growled and bared his teeth. I straightened up when I smelled a beautiful scent, something I had not smelt in months. Bella.

Bella quietly slithered through the trees as best she could with her lack of equilibrium and went to stand beside him. My sight turned red as I watched her place her hand lovingly on the side of his stomach and didn't even consider the pain on her face, but recognized it at once. It was the same look when I told her I didn't love her. Her face was red, her jaw slack, her eyes tight and wetter than usual and her entire body an empty statue. I didn't care right now. I roared at him, crouching fully down, half aware of my family and the wolf's eyes on me, as he took a wide step to place himself firmly in front of Bella. I couldn't take it anymore. I lunged straight for his throat, but he was ready. He nudged, well almost knocked, Bella sideways and jumped at me. I wrapped my arms around his midsection as we collided but his moved his head and bite into my hip. I leapt away and quickly bound back knocking him into a tree behind him, a whine left his muzzle as my hands gripped his shoulder and I heard a satisfying crunch. He swiftly dragged his body left; bring me with him, rolling on the ground as I tried to reach his throat. He pushed me away, snapped at me and dashed towards me, jumping slightly so he could get his paws on my shoulders and swiped his claws at me. I receded and then lunged quickly at his now exposed throat. The last thing I saw was Bella's body positioned in front of my target.


	23. Chapter 23

Bella

I didn't know what I was thinking. Was I thinking he would stop? Or was I thinking I could stop him? Either way it didn't matter, because I didn't regret it once I jumped in front of Jake. I had felt Edwards weight on me a couple of times, of course he had been careful not to apply his full weight, but this was different. I could feel my bones shaking as he impacted with me, his cold, hard, stone body lunging at no less than 200 mph. The movement was all a blur, but the pain seemed slow motion. After Jake had pushed me aside I knew exactly what was going to happen. Edward and Jacob went rolling and fighting off back into the trees, and instantly Sam reacted, started running so he could help Jake, but Jasper caught him and dived towards him. After that it turned into a bloody war, and I was scared, for both sides. Alice had instantly responded to Jasper's attack, I knew she wouldn't fight if Jasper weren't in trouble. Carlisle tried to calm them down but it was useless, the fight had already started. I instantly ran after Jake, I knew I shouldn't but I felt so concerned for him. I arrived just before Edward attacked and I didn't have time to think.

I had squared my shoulders to stand firmer but it did nothing. As soon as Edward hit me it was like being crushed by thousands of tons. I could feel my bones protesting under the pressure as we slammed into tree after tree, my back hitting each hard pine. He had come at me so fast and so hard we were instantly smashing though the trees backwards. I wondered if he realized it was me yet, or maybe he already knew and he just didn't care anymore, he had made it clear he didn't love me. I could feel the branches and sharp plants whipping my back leaving cuts and scars. The pain was horrible, and I couldn't do anything about it.

All of a sudden I felt my foot hit an unburied root and could hear the loud snap as it broke under the strain. Pain shot up my leg and an earsplitting cry echoed through the trees. It felt like the pain had lasted years when it had probably only been a few tens of seconds. The weight instantly stopped pushing me and I tumbled to the ground, screaming in pain and clutching at my ankle. It burned and my entire leg shuddered under the immense throbbing. I looked up towards Edward, his face was hard and cold, pain and anguish painted his face. His hands were palm up in front of him as he stared down at them, his breathing jagged as he slowly stepped away.

"B-b-bb-Bella…I…I-I… I'm so-" He whispered not looking up. My head shot across the field as I spotted Jake, I his human form, sprinting as fast as he could across the space, his breathing heavier than it had ever been and his eyes wet. Edward took another slow step back. I was aware that the Cullen's and Quileute's had immediately halted their brawl and was now staring at Jake, Edward and I. Jake dashed to my side his hands hovering over top of my body, shaking, as if he wanted to help but didn't want to hurt me. He stared into my eyes and put his hand behind my back to help prop me up. I sucked in a shocked breath at the pain and closed my eyes. Jake stared into my eyes for another second before gently hugging me.

"I'm so sorry Bells." He said solemnly. His eyes shut and I could see Sam over his shoulder, his body looked frozen and his emotions masked perfectly. Behind him Embry let out a low whine. Alice, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, and Carlisle stared at me, their faces a mix of sorrow, pain, regret and remorse. I caught of glimpse of Edward stepping forward towards me out of the corner of my eye. I gripped onto my ankle again and let out a low moan. Edward took another calculated step forward, his face ashamed.

"Bella…I didn't mean to…" His head hung, "I didn't mean to…" He reached his hands out towards me as if to pick me up, I directly imagined the pain if he did. Jake started to shake and stood up so quickly he was a blur of color. He stared into Edwards eyes and growled under his breath. Edward stared at him then turned to face me once again; he leaned down to grab my arm gently and lightly tugged it.

"Come on Bella. Carlisle will get you fixed up." He tugged once more when he saw I didn't get up. "I'm sorry I left but… but we can leave. Just us. Together." His voice rung with sincerity but I stared up at Jake. He looked down at me coldly but I could see the worry and pain in his eyes. Edward looked down at me confused.

"Bella?" he whispered soothingly. "Come on." I could see Carlisle and Alice starting to come towards me to help, but I didn't want that. Edwards grip wasn't tight, but I roughly pulled my hand out of his and held it against my chest with my other, looking at it almost disgusted.

"No." I said silently, staring up to Edward and then turned my head towards Jake. "I want to go home, with Jake." I said firmly. Edward dropped his hand and stared at my face, shocked. Jake leaned down slowly to pick me up; his arm careful not to even touch my ankle, then frowned at me.

"I don't have a ride to take you home." He said calmly. He touched his forehead to mine and closed his eyes. Edward took a remote step forward, his face unfeeling.

"I do." He answered distantly. Jake raised his head to glare at him but I shook my head.

"The reserve isn't far, Jake can take me back and Billy can call a doctor." I said coldly. Edward turned his head to me detached.

"I thought you said you wanted to go home?" He said indifferently, but his eyes looked like he would cry if he could. I squared my shoulders again and stared him into the face, raising my chin slightly in ignorance.

"That is my home." Jake smiled softly and turned to start walking home, I rested my head on his shoulder as the wolves followed. The Cullen's faces were colored in agony, I felt bad for doing that to them. Sam stopped and swiftly turned around.

"Treaty is still void, I suggest you leave the territory." He said with a tenor of arrogance that was barely there, but still there. Jake continued to carry me away and I watched as the clearing disappeared behind us.


	24. Chapter 24

Edward

"Edward…" Carlisle whispered sympathetically, coming towards me and placing his hard hand on my shoulder. I didn't need his sympathy, I didn't need anything. My eyesight was still tainted red and my heart felt like a hundred newborns were ripping their teeth into it. I felt sick to my stomach, like someone was twisting it, like I was going to throw up, if that were possible. His hand rubbed my shoulder when he didn't get an answer out of me. I growled my teeth clamped together, my jaw taunt.

"Don't touch me." I snarled, curling my lip over my teeth. Carlisle didn't move, but I could hear his emotions in his head, his worry over me.

"Edward…" He whispered, and Esme started to join him. I didn't want this, I wanted to be alone. I did not want my family. I didn't want anything. Nothing mattered anymore.

"I SAID GET AWAY FROM ME!" I roared, grabbing Carlisle's hand and flinging his across the field. I growled again, a loud snarl ripping from my throat as I crouched down. Esme quickly flitted to his side, a horrified look cross her face. I lunged toward them only to be restrained by Emmett's large arms that curled around me like constricting snakes. Alice dashed towards me and put both her hands on my cheeks, but I continued to growl. Jasper swiftly came behind her, watching my every move, protective of Alice. Rosalie joined Esme to pick Carlisle off the ground; he was shocked but not angry. I was. Alice murmured to me gently but you couldn't hear it over the sounds I made, snapping my teeth at them. I was a monster.

And I couldn't care less.

"Edward, it wasn't your fault!" Alice almost screamed in my face, trying to be both caring and loud at the same time. I stared into her eyes, as I saw her watching the birthday scene again in her head. It burned in my chest like I was being burned alive, my eyes narrowed as I was forced to watch the replay. I growled. I let my head limp and stare down at the ground.

"Your right," I sighed, defeated. I replayed the scene again in my head. I had done nothing. Well almost nothing. Except push my love into a glass table almost killing her in the process. I watched it again. I growled. "Your right…It's your fault!" I screamed at Jasper who was instantly caught off guard. I snapped my teeth at him; he seemed frozen almost as if he had given up. I growled and snarled at him, wrestling against Emmett and his strong grip, but he had me in a position I had no chance of getting out of.

"Edward, get a grip!" Emmett shouted over my shrieks, "You're losing it." My arms were flailing wildly, I probably looked like a wild newborn but I didn't care. I didn't have the strength anymore to care. Carlisle stared at me, pain in his eyes, looking like he knew what would happen next. I growled as Emmett pulled my arms tighter behind me, my only chance. Shifting my body weight I pulled my hands over my head and threw Emmett across the field, a spray of dirt flaring where he had landed and slid through the grass. I immediately took off into the northern forest. Nobody could catch me. Emmett may be the strongest, Jasper the best fighter, but I was the quickest and smartest only second to Carlisle. The wind whipped at me and braches struck my face but felt like nothing more than caressing feathers. I could hear Carlisle and the others yelling for me, attempting to catch up. They wouldn't. I needed Bella.

Bella or death.


	25. Chapter 25

Bella

"Well, I'm no doctor but the injuries are quite obvious." Emily giggled staring at my leg but frowned. After Jake had taken me home Emily had come over, she had helped me clean the cuts and was now debating on taking me to the hospital. Jake had been in the other room, pacing in the living room for the past hour.

"Really, I don't need to go to the hospital; I just need some bandages and some kind of support for my heel. I'll be fine." I replied for the hundredth time, it seemed like she was deaf or just ignoring me. I sighed impatiently, she had me leaning onto the side table of Jake's bedroom so I wouldn't have my weight on my legs, it was unnecessary but it felt a relief to get rid of the pain.

"Bella," She said in a scolding manner, "You have a broken ankle, probably damage done to the bones or muscles in your legs and have you seen the rest of you?" I did have to agree, I looked a mess. Jake and I on the way home had agreed that an animal would be the excuse, but nothing an animal could do would look this bad. My ankle was swollen, sore and black and blue. The whole back of me was cut and scraped, some muscle deep. My hair was matted and full of twigs and dirt that Emily had been unable to comb out and I was covered in bruises. Not to mention Emily thought I had broken my other leg and left arm. I did have to admit the pain felt like I have broken everything. It was hard to be alone. I wasn't really alone, Emily was with me, but I wanted Jake. Emily had immediately ordered Jake out of the room as soon as she had to undress me. I said I didn't care and neither did Jake, but Emily wouldn't budge. She had me wrapped in an old yellow towel she had found in the bathroom, it was now stained with blood but Emily said Billy wouldn't mind. Emily was on her hands and knees, staring at the back of my calf where I had apparently a cut that hit my muscle; Emily was worried about that cut. She twisted my leg slightly to look at it, the pain shot up my leg and my teeth clenched together. She noticed my reaction and immediately let go.

"Jake!" She called, turning her head slightly towards the bedroom door in the direction of the living room, "I need your help!" She turned back to me and made sure the towel was wrapped tightly around my body. Jake came bursting through the door, expecting an emergency. He must have been worrying in the living room; I hope he hadn't worried too much. He turned to Emily, his face panic stricken. She gestured to me.

"I really think she has to go to the hospital, I may not have a PhD in medical science but it looks like she got stuck in a chainsaw. I suggest – no, I strongly suggest you take her to the hospital. She has to be in horrible pain." She was telling the truth all around. I did look like I got stuck in a chainsaw, worse than that actually, it looked like I had fallen into a room of running chainsaws. And she was right about that pain, every twitch almost killed me.

But I wasn't going to admit that.

"Emily really I'm fine." I sighed, trying to sound like she was annoying me. She was, but the pain was worse. She shook her head and motioned to my legs that stuck out from under the towel.

"Jacob, look at her legs, it's like that all over her body. She needs to go to a hospital!" She almost yelled, but it still sounded gentle and caring. I hadn't really been able to see the cuts. Only the ones on my legs and arms, I didn't even want to know what my back looked like. But going to the hospital would mean Charlie would find out, and right now he was working, thinking me and Jake were studying. It would be a surprise if I told him I got attacked by an animal when I was supposed to be studying. He was on my case enough after the head injuries and biking cuts. Didn't need this too. And he was also after Jake, especially after he found out how much we liked each other. Jake had gone from innocent best friend's child to worst enemy and red alert.

"Bells, we are going to the hospital!" he insisted, starting towards me. I at once moved away, screaming from the pain. He stumbled back a few feet; a horrified look stared towards me.

Big mistake.

"Jake," I said quietly and calmly, hiding any pain, "If I go to the hospital, everyone in town will know about this." I said waving toward my legs, "They'll know something is up and because I'm with you that will just make people more suspicious of the reserve, especially you guys. We can't, more than ever after the giant wolf or bear or whatever rumors. We just can't." He groaned, I knew he knew I was right. His put his hands over his face and walked in circles. He moaned and his jaw clenched. Emily watched him too, probably anxious about him too.

"I knew I should have asked Carlisle…" He mumbled. I groaned after that. I wouldn't have wanted to stay. That would be very awkward and I would have probably broken down. I knew who I wanted. I was sorry that Edward wanted me now, but… It was too late.

"Jake, no you shouldn't have. How about this," I suggested to both of them, "I stay here for a couple of nights, Billy can tell Charlie that… I don't know, he's taking us on a trip, to go see your sisters or something. I'm sure Charlie wouldn't mind if I missed a little school, I'm ahead anyway. Emily will help me get better. And if anything bad happens you can take me to a hospital. But please," I begged them, looking into their eyes, "Not forks hospital." Jake sighed and looked at me. Emily stared at him, waiting for his reaction. He groaned again and wiped a hand down his face.

"Fine," he said quietly, "You can stay here, Ill get Dad to call Charlie."

_**Authors Note: Hey guys, I hope you like the story so far. I might be doing some worse injuries, and some fights. I'm also working on my other story a lot, 'God Save the South', so I'm trying to get that off to a healthy start. I'm also planning on starting another story on one of the vampire's history. Obviously I started Jasper's with GSTS so I was thinking maybe one of the Volturi. Remember I am fueled on your reviews. I'm off school for a little while – 1-2 weeks so I'll try to get as much in as I can in that time frame ^_^ Glad you like my story!**_


	26. Chapter 26

Edward

I ran through the trees, in a desperate search for my love. My only love. I had hurt her before and I couldnt let her go now. I could hear my family's desperate attempt to catch up with me. But I was the fastest, not to mention I had a head start. I swung around a mountain edge, staring into the distance were I could see the reservation and ocean. I began to run again. Running used to be a thrill for me, the way to escape life, but now it tortured me with every step. I felt a hand on my back and immediately reacted defensively. I spun around to face the small figure that stared back at me.

Alice.

"Edward..." She whispered cautiously but sweetly and placed a small hand on my forearm, "Listen to me. I loved her too, but look at yourself. Your being a monster, the monster you used to be when you were young. I know you dont remember but think about your mom. Think about your dad. What would they have said if they say you like this. A total savage on the loose, killing everything in its way for one thing. One thing it knows it cant have." I stared into her eyes. If she were human she would be crying, I knew it. I sat down on a rock, staring at my feet.

She was right.

I had for so long tried to forget my horrible newborn years when I had rebelled against Carlisle. I still had the images of the men and women I killed indented into my head. Yes, they were guilty. Yes, they were monsters. But I was playing God, a role I had no right to play. I, of course, went back to Carlisle and he welcomed me with open arms. He and Esme loved me like they were my parents. And over the last few years I had though I had begun to resemble Carlisle. We obviously had our physical similarities, our skin color and hardness, our eye color, a shared mutual choice. But I thought I had shown a more wise, understanding and caring face, like Carlisle's. But when I compared Carlisle's face to the face I saw through Alice's thoughts of me in the feild, they were night and day. I had attacked the man who had changed my life for a greater good, and for no benefit to himself. I didnt remember my mother and father very clearly. I knew I resembled them both very nicely. I knew they were kind and had high standards for morals. My mother was christian and she loved god. Of course, i believed i was damned from my vampire birth forward but i still had hopes for my mom. I knew if she saw me now shed think I was a disgrace. I had never been so rude to a lady to not address her properly and here i am attacking Bella and raming her through the trees.

"I didnt mean to upset you." Alice whispered as she came towards me, "But I need you to relaize that nothing is ever gonna help. Shes in love. This is what you wanted. Think about it. Shes gonna get old, live with Charlie. Have a baby, make a family. get married. Grow old and have grandchildren. Isnt that what you want? Her to be happy? Be human?" I looked up into her small face and could see the rest of my family start to come closer. First Jasper, obviously wanting to protect Alice in case I lost it again. I understood, I was worse than a newborn right now.

"I dont know what I want anymore." I whispered harshly turning my head away from them. Emmett started to come towards me, followed by a quick glare from Rosalie, but that didnt stop him. He came to sit beside me and flung an arm over my shoulder. This surprised me, Emmett didnt usually get emotional.

"Dont worry. She's happy with the dog and you and I both know its for the best. Plus the pack can protect that danger magnet, probably as good as you can maybe better. And think, she can have puppies now." Alice shot him an elbow to the ribs but I took no offense. Sensitive talks were not Emmetts forte and that was the best I was going to get. I smiled slightly at him to show it had helped and he grinned back.

"See." He said pointing to me, "I can help to." He sounded like a pouty child who wanted to prove he was an adult. I had to laugh a little. That about summed up Emmett. He had to laugh to, probably not for the same reasons. Emmetts mind was a deep lake full of light. He was the total opposite to Rose, the shallow, dark pool she was. I stood up slowly and Carlisle came towards me. I immediately felt ashamed.

"Im sorry." I whispered, my voice showing my self hate.

"It doesnt matter anymore." He said softly, "But lets get off this territory before were all ripped to shreads." I nodded and we begun to run.


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: I am so sorry guys I haven't updated in awhile, I have a list of excuses and ugh. Anyway, Ive gotten my computer back and I can now write. Spring Break! Finally!**

Bella

I leaned down off the table and gasped. Pain shot up my leg and felt like it had been ripped off savagely. Jacob was by my side in an instant, Emily behind him.

"Whats wrong?" He asked frantically, his eyes scanning my body and his hands in the air as if afraid to touch me but dying to make sure I was alright.

"I'm fine," I said and limped over to the chair at the table. Emily stared at me for a few moments before reluctantly turning back to her food. I had bandages, casts and braces all over me. I had enough pain killers and medicine in me to tranquilize an elephant and Jake insisted I had more. I could still feel the pain, but my walking away from a vampire attack with just these injuries was the luckiest thing ever. It was my third night here and Charlie hadn't protested. I had Billy call him and tell him I was going to be staying over and he agreed immediately, then questioned about sleeping arrangements and fishing plans. Emily had taken care of me when Jake was on patrol but when he was here he hovered over my shoulder watching every hair on my body. I had to admit the pain was horrible, and sometimes I could barely breath but... Ive had worse. I was wearing one of Jake's shirts even though my dad had dropped off clothes for me. It was looser and smelled like a forest, very comforting. Emily turned around and placed a small plate of spaghetti before placing a large mixing bowl in front of Jake, who had taken a seat beside me, and a huge buffet sized bowl in the middle. Sam and the boys would be back from patrol soon, it was almost 8 o'clock and I still wasn't feeling hungry from the muffin I hadn't even finished at noon. I wasn't hungry but I picked up my fork and lightly slurped a noodle into my mouth. And listened to Jake's conversation to Emily, it was always the same.

"Bella and I went into the garden and pulled some weeds." Explained Emily "She didn't have pressure applied to her leg did she?" Jake questioned

"Nope, I made sure."

"And after that?"

"I drove down to the mailbox down the street to pick up the mail..."

"You left her here!"  
"Jake, it was only for a minute and I -"

"She could have fallen or worse, her braces could have come undone. She could have been in pain or passed out! And-"

"She was asleep -"

"Coma." He stated calmly but looked livid, "COMA!"

"She was sleepy and I wasn't waking her up to drive 20 feet down the street and back for mail."

"Couldn't you have... I don't know... Put something in there to watch her?"

"Like what?"

"Security camera?"

"And I have some in the closet under the stairs along with my walkie talkies, bullet proof vests and guns"

"Fine then... Baby Monitor." I sighed loud enough for them to hear and Jake sighed too before continuing eating his spaghetti. After a few minutes the door swung open and the pack huddled in. Sam immediately went to Emily and pulled her into a kiss, spatula still in hand. Embry and Quil came and sat beside Jake and I, claiming the first seats and already had food onto their plates.

The night passed easily. The boys were going onto a 'leech hunt' down by the beach and then later we were going to have a bonfire. I watched as Emily packed up sandwiches and hotdogs and drinks into a little backpack. She packed the basics too. Blankets, cups, plates, etc. Billy was bringing the chairs and Sue was coming with her children. I had felt bad for Sue ever since Harry died, it was so tragic for her and shes all alone. I hadn't met her children much, Charlie talked of them a lot and I saw pictures brought over by Harry but other than that. I helped carry the bags into the car and sat in the front seat. The drive wasn't long but I loved watching the sun set on the ocean. The islands and rocks that lined the horizon at La Push were beautiful and the orange red sunset behind it created a breath taking silhouette. The walk to the cliff was killing. Pain spiked in every limb and I had to bite my lip to keep myself from screaming. I was gladder than ever when we came into the clearing and saw Billy, Sue, Sue's children and Jared and Paul setting up the fire. I immediately sat down on one of the chairs Billy had brought. He usually brought them only for the adults but he knew my condition. With Paul and Jared working together the fire sparked and was crackling in no time. It didn't take long for the rest of the boys to show up and soon the beach was filled with laughter and chatter.

" Okay so, Joe and Dave are hunting when Dave keels over. Frantic, Joe dials 911 on his cell phone and blurts, "My friend just dropped dead! What should I do?"

A soothing voice at the other end says, "Don't worry, I can help. First, let's make sure he's really dead."

After a brief silence, the operator hears a shot. Then Joe comes back to the phone. "Okay," he says nervously to the operator. "What do I do next?"" Paul said to Embry who laughed and gave him a high five. Billy and Sue were talking about the new store on the reservation and Sam was cuddling with Emily. But I was watching Jake the most. He was staring across the fire toward Sue's two children Seth and Leah. Seth was a bouncy young 15 year old boy, he reminded me of Jake before this whole wolf thing. Leah was sad, she kept staring at Sam and Emily, who were giggling and laughing together. The sadness was unbearable and easy to find in her eyes. Her face showed no emotion but her eyes looked like the dark side of hell. Jake sat for most of the time just staring at them with a troubled look in his eye. The bonfire went on. Billy told us legends and stories and Emily passed around food she had made. But Jake just continued to survey Seth and Leah. I examined his face, noticing how much it had changed. His features had become more manly, every touch of boyish charm gone. His jaw was taunt and his eyes hard. His skin was still the beautiful rich color it had always been but now seemed slightly worn and dirty. Obviously Jacob had matured physically, nobody could miss his huge stretched built body. But he had also changed inside, and it was such a deep change you could never fully understand it. At first I didn't hear Paul calling me from across the fire.

"I SAID ARE YOU GOING TO EAT THAT!" He screamed in my direction, not mad, but certainly not happy. I looked down at my hot dog, and shook my head, passing him the stick.

"So anyway... this guy walks into a doctor's office," Embry said, "The doctor says Ive got some good news and some bad news. So the guys gets worried 'Okay, give me they bad news first.' 'Well,' the doctor said, ' you mother-in-law's alive but your gonna have to feed her, dress her..." I stared over at Quil who was rubbing his head gently and moaning. He looked sick. "'Oh gosh!' the man says and shakes his head," Embry continued, "'Well then whats the good news?' The doctor laughs and slaps the man on the back and says 'Nah, I'm just kidding, shes dead!'"


	28. Chapter 28

Edward

Flashback

I leaned down into the deer's neck; the sweet nectar of blood filled my mouth as I gulped it down. We had only moved here for a few weeks and were expanding our territory, exploring the coastal forests. I heard Emmett's thoughts and scent before I saw him. He had been hunting nearby with Rosalie and Esme while I hunted with Carlisle. I leaned back and got up just as a soft sound came from in the trees. All our eyes snapped towards the sound. My eyes scanned the brush while I scanned the thoughts.

Nothing.

Something.

Out of the darkness emerged a tall native man. His eyes were old and wise, his body focused and careful and his stance was ready for battle. Behind him were two large wolves, bigger than any I had ever seen in my life, one dark brown, the other a light gray.

Werewolves.

Of course from what I had heard from Carlisle they were almost extinct, the Volturi having hunted them down in a mythical genocide. Besides, werewolves were very rarely in America, even when they were wild, free and numerous, they preferred to stay in Asia and the Middle East where they could be less careful and hunt more frequently. I stepped back away from them slowly, slower than human speed. The wolves growled and the man's brow furrowed. Carlisle raised his hands in surrender and stepped forward, towards the dark creatures who roared in response. We could easily beat them, well not easily, but we could. They were outnumbered and out-talented. But of course we could never just fight, it would diminish our whole purpose with this lifestyle, added that Carlisle wouldn't let us. Unless it was self defense. It was a few moments of silence before anything happened. The wolves tensed up, ready to fight but waiting on the command of the man, obviously held a high place in their ranking, maybe a leader of some sort. Carlisle, who had frozen in his position, unthawed and took a deep breath, gaining courage.

"My name is Carlisle." He said quietly, but not moving. After a few moments he slowly raised his hand gesturing to us. "This is my family, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett and Edward." He left his hand suspended in mid air, and tried to smile slightly, swallowing air. The wolves looked at each other before looking towards the man. Who clenched his fist and uncurled it. The wolves behind him relaxed but kept in a ready position that they could easily move in prepared for any quick attack.

"My name is Ephraim Black. I am the chief of the Quiluete nation and territory that you have trespassed." He said proudly. The wolves moved away, backing up into the trees but keeping their eyes on us. Carlisle took a slow step forward placing him in front of all of us and in between the wolves and I.

"I apologize," He said quietly and sincerely, "We didn't know. Had we known the territory had been claimed we would not be hunting here, I assure you." But the man seemed unmoved. Behind him, where the wolves had disappeared, came two very large men who immediately stood ranked by his side.

"Irregardless of whether you knew or not you are going to have to leave. The territory has been guarded for years and I will not allow any change of rules, no matter what the circumstances are." He said boldly, his eyes set on the deer that lay on our feet. His thoughts questioned our hunting.

"We're not the same as our kind." I said, taking a step forward to be equal to Carlisle. I could hear Esme' concerned thoughts at how close we were getting. "We do not hunt humans," I said gesturing to the deer, the smell of death starting to seep into the air. "We do not agree with hurting people, we don't want to be monsters." Carlisle put his hand on my shoulder in a comforting gesture. His mental tones rang out.

_You're not a monster Edward._

I knew he was referring to my newborn years when I had rebelled against him and his ways, seeing his views as only restrictions on my diet, restrictions that were unnecessary. I knew that I was as justified as I could be when I killed those people, only killing those I thought deserved it. Criminals and killers. But who was I to judge them? Their thoughts still rang in my head, their pleas, their pale faces and stiff limbs. I could never forgive myself for the foolish choices I had made. Choices my mother had taught me not to do. Choices a gentleman… Even a human would be ashamed of. Morals that despised me.

"Do you not still have difficulty around humans?" Ephraim asked, still surprised by our dietary choices. But shook his head and looked into our eyes. "Come, we will go to a better place to discuss this." Ad began to walk away. Carlisle followed but I placed an arm across this chest. They were shifting. Nude. After a few moments I relaxed my arm and followed after the wolves. The largest one, Ephraim I assumed, was different from the others. Despite his physical differences like being taller, wider, and more muscular and having a russet colored fur, he seemed to have an aura of command around him. We followed after them, leaving a large distance so they wouldn't think we were attacking. As I ran I breathed in the fresh, crisp sea air that was thick like fog around the area. I stared up into the sky, not even affecting my swift run in the slightest and watched the moon. A beautiful waning crescent.

Odd.

Werewolves could only shift during Full Moons. And couldn't change back in that period of time, and were out of control, the total opposite of these men. Except the gray one who continued to glance back every now and then and growled, obviously wanting to fight but not being able to. He seemed angry and his thoughts rang with danger alerts, which were silenced by other thoughts, the same thoughts that Ephraim was having. Like a shared mind. Extraordinary. I paid no attention to the wolves as I ran, one of the many things I enjoyed was running, I was faster than the others but had to keep pace as not to scare the wolves. As we entered their lands we saw the faces of many scared people. They obviously all knew our secret and were all liabilities. We continued on until we reached the center of their little… village. A blazing fire lit the night sky and I immediately felt like I had been lured here. The wolves slowed down entering a small house before coming back out as men again. Other men gathered humans. Carlisle and Ephraim began to talk as I watched other people coming closer, not specifically to us but to see what was happening while still keeping a safe distance. I noticed a small boy, long black hair framed his face and he fire light reflected off his young skin. He was no more than four at most. But still very intelligent, his thoughts something a six or seven year old would think. He seemed intrigued but wary. His mother was holding his back by his hand and an older lady behind them. Ephraim's voice caught my ear and he gestured to the people I was watching.

"This is my wife," He said pointing to the old lady who bowed her head in our direction, more out of respect for her husband than a greeting for us. I continued to watch the young boy. Finally I caught his eye. His eyes were dark and wise. I could easily tell his face in a crowd. His eyes like nothing I had ever seen before. Ephraim called his name and he slowly walked over to his side. I didn't get his name. B. It stared with B. I knew that. Oh well, Id never see him again in my life but I was still intrigued.

"You are free to go," Ephraim said to Carlisle, rubbing the child's hand with his thumb, "But as we agreed." He added sternly. Carlisle nodded, and turned beginning to run. The rest of the family followed and I began to too, I peered over my shoulder at the disappearing tribe, only to see the little boy waving goodbye.

I must remember….Bill?

Never mind.

**A/N: Sorry guys it took so long. I have birthday parties and books and ugh! Anyway. If you haven't figured it out I put in a foreshadow, yes back in chapter… 12 when Edward saw Billy he recognized his face but not his name. Hint Hint. The next chapter I have a slight change and surprise for you guys. Remember reviews keep me going, I haven't gotten many lately and it's really killing my… awesome writing-ness. So please review. **

**Preview:**

I couldn't believe this. I was sitting here watching this when I should be helping her. She's hurt. But I'm needed elsewhere. Emergencies. Quil needed me. But I needed her. 


	29. Chapter 29

A/N: Hey guys, I promised I would have a little surprise this chapter and here it is! It's a little bit of a change but hey, change is good… right? ;)

Jacob

I gripped the steering wheel as I turned left and up onto the highway. The bonfire had been a blast; it was fun to relax every now and then. Everyone was there, Emily, Sam, Sue, Seth, Leah, Paul, Jared, Embry, even Quil. Ah, Quil. Quil was hard to invite, I knew I had been a jerk to him lately, but it was the pack thing. After I turned I left my poor human friend Quil all alone. I hadn't talked to him in awhile and had been following Sam, he was pretty much forgotten.

Until tonight.

Bell's snuggled into the side of me while I wrapped my arm around her. She seemed a little cold, maybe, colder than usual? The chilly air from the cliff maybe? Or maybe it was me. I was very hot; maybe she just wanted to be warm. Or be close to me, either way I was happy. I leaned into her head, inhaling the sweet smell of strawberries and smoke. She smelled like me. I laughed, but leaned my head onto hers.

"Jake?" She asked quietly, her lips on my ear. I shivered.

"Mhm?"

"What's wrong with Quil?" She whispered innocently. My grip tightened until my knuckles were white and my jaw went rigid. She obviously didn't see my reaction because she placed a hand on my forearm and asked, "Did you see him?" I almost laughed, but it would be a hard, cold laugh. Who hadn't? Sam was considering ditching with Emily for safety reasons. Of course this was coming, we all knew it. I took a deep breath in, not looking at her.

"He's going to turn soon isn't he?" She asked quietly. I nodded. Quil was due anytime now. We had been preparing ourselves for him. Quil had it in his blood, just like I did. She wrapped her arms around me in a soothing manner but I was not soothed. She leaned in, kissing my arm and up towards my shoulder. I slowed down as I felt her kissing me. I loved her. I did.

"Come on." I said calmly getting out of the truck and opening the house door. Dad wasn't home, must be at the Clearwater's, he'd gotten a little paranoid since the leech broke in. I held the door open for Bella and once she was in I shut it again. It was starting to rain, and heavily.

"Is Emily coming over tonight?" She questioned

"No."

"Is Billy here?" She asked looking around.

"No."

"But…" She sat down on the couch and plopped her head against the back of the pillows. I joined her.

"But what?" I asked a little offended that she didn't want to be alone with me. What was I going to do?

"But my… condition." She said annoyed, gesturing to her bandaged body and braces. "Is going to make this a hard night." I laughed. I wasn't planning on anything tonight. Not to mention I had no protection and Charlie would kill me if she came home with my awesome seed in her.

EW.

Kids.

"I don't think I'm going to have any problems tonight Bell's" I chuckled, "Sorry but I'm not really aroused to girders." I laughed nudging her braces on her legs. "Anyway you're fully clothed and trapped under those braces; no way are your clothes coming off without effort. Too much effort. To lazy."

"That's what I'm talking about!" She said strained, "Look at me!" I looked at her, not knowing what she meant. She had some dirt on her and caked in her hair from Paul. Her clothes were dirty too and some grass and twigs stuck in her braces and bandages. She was kind of filthy. I laughed.

"You get a shower every night, down the hall, white door, has a shower in it. I could make you a map if you wanted."

"Ugh!" She groaned, "I had Emily's help."

"She made maps? Five bucks says mine are better." I said smugly, a cocky grin spread across my face.

"No! She helped me get the stupid braces off!" She said tugging at the metal and sighed, "You're going to have to do it tonight." But I laughed again.

"Bells that would require me taking off your clothes and…" I trailed off remembering her past words. _Is going to make this hard tonight._

Crap.

;)

"Ok… Um… Turn around." I said spinning her. I closed my eyes and reached up to her top. I felt skin and immediately pulled away. This was going to take awhile. "How did Emily take off the braces?" I asked, my voice pleading for some way out. Right now I was half debating on turning wolf and ripping her clothes to shreds or taking a chainsaw to the braces.

"I don't know!" She complained, "She did something behind my back to loosen it up and it just slipped right off!" I looked behind her back, crap-olla there was squat there to work with, not even a little latch. I groaned and started pulling on the shirt when the phone rang. I ran to get it, and just as I left Bella almost collapsed onto the sink.

"Hello." I said urgently, there were only a couple of people who called at this time of night… Well I guess it was morning now.

"Jake." I heard Emily's panicked voice on the other end. "Sam needs you, Quil changed after the bonfire and freaked out, he started fighting with Sam and back up off the cliff into the water. Sam says they've searched in the water for him but they can't find him." Oh, Quil.

"Ok." I said hastily grabbing a note pad to write to my dad if he came home. I almost left before spinning around. Crap, Bella. I ran back to the bathroom to find her on the floor, her head bleeding. Ah crap, she must have hit it when she fell. I shouldn't have taken her leg braces off her. I scooped her into my arms and carried her to the couch. I spun around and grabbed the phone; redialing Sam's number while I looked for bandages. As soon as she answered I yelled back.

"Emily! Bella's hurt. I got to go obviously but she's hurt and I need you here right now!" I hung up before running out the door, kissing Bella on the way. I stared back at the house. I couldn't believe his. I was sitting here watching this when I should be helping her. She's hurt. But I'm needed elsewhere. Emergencies. Quil needed me. But I needed her. A tear slid down my face before I ran into the woods to shift. I could hear Quil, his pain. But worse.

I could feel it.


End file.
